Blood in Roses
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Bulan Purnama akan segera tiba. Saatnya mereka menentukan takdir mereka sendiri. Tetap melangkah maju akan membuat mereka menjadi makhluk immortal. Namun siapapun yang menyerah dalam misi ini, takdir mereka adalah kematian. /RnR please :)
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Blood in Roses_

 _Genre : Supranatural, Fantasy, Drama, Mystery_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Bulan purnama akan segera tiba. Saatnya mereka menentukan takdir mereka sendiri. Tetap melangkah maju akan membuat mereka menjadi makhluk yang immortal. Namun siapapun yang menyerah dalam misi ini, takdir mereka adalah kematian._

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 _ **.**_

Sebuah desa terpencil yang sungguh jauh dari keramaian. Desa yang cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Tersebutlah seorang gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Dia adalah gadis yang mewarisi darah seorang penyihir yang bernama Uzumaki Mito, yang hidup 200 tahun silam. Uzumaki Kushina tinggal di sana, di sebuah rumah sederhana selayaknya rumah-rumah di pedesaan.

Di desa itu ada sebuah rumor mengenai _mansion_ megah yang terdapat di atas bukit. _Mansion_ yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Bangunannya pun terkesan tua dan tak terawat, juga bergaya Eropa. Namun anehnya, bunga-bunga di pekarangan rumah itu tertata dengan rapi. Ada juga kebun mawar aneka warna yang sangat indah. Tak ada sulur tanaman yang menjalar kemana-mana, semua tanaman di rumah itu terlihat seperti dirawat dengan baik.

Setiap orang di desa membicarakan _mansion_ tak berpenghuni tersebut. Mereka bertanya-tanya, benarkah tak ada orang yang tinggal di rumah itu? Tetapi mengapa tanamannya terawat dengan sangat baik?

Kushina sendiri termasuk dalam orang-orang yang membicarakan _mansion_ tak berpenghuni itu. Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya, sehingga hal itu membuat gadis berambut merah panjang dan bermata violet tersebut semakin penasaran.

Setiap hari sepulang kuliah, Kushina melewati _mansion_ itu. Berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati bangunan tua nan megah tersebut… Kushina berpikir, jika ada yang tinggal di dalam bangunan itu, seperti apa rupanya? Rupawankah? Atau malah tak enak dipandang sama sekali?

Gadis itu pun tidak tahu jawabannya, ia semakin penasaran, tetapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melangkah ke _mansion_ tersebut lebih dekat. Begitupun dengan orang-orang di desanya, tidak ada yang berani mendekati bangunan tua itu.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kushina mulai mengabaikan keberadaan _mansion_ megah tersebut karena ia merasa bosan. Kushina sebenarnya masih penasaran tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

Suatu hari saat gadis itu pulang kuliah, ia kembali melewati _mansion_ tak berpenghuni itu setelah berhari-hari tak melewatinya. Entah keberuntungan apa yang ada pada dirinya siang itu. Kushina melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang keemasan dan memiliki mata berwarna _sapphire blue_. Dia sedang memotong sulur-sulur tanamannya yang tak beraturan di pekarangan _mansion_ tersebut, membuat tanamannya nampak cantik.

Kushina nampak senang, rasanya ia ingin memberi tahu orang-orang di seluruh desa tentang penghuni rumah itu. Kushina nyaris berlari untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya, sampai tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Gadis yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu sampai memejamkan kedua matanya dan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, karena kepalanya terluka akibat membentur batu.

Saat ia terbangun, Kushina berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak ia kenal. Tentu saja gadis itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ia berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Napasnya tak beraturan, jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat yang menandakan bahwa ia sangat panik. Kushina menyentuh dahinya, dan menyadari ada perban yang membalut lukanya.

Kushina mendengar suara pintu terbuka, langsung saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu itu. Matanya siaga, untuk melihat kedatangan orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap, seorang pria tampan sudah berada di depannya, tanpa sempat ia melihat orang itu melangkah ke tempatnya.

' _Ah, apakah ini pengaruh dari pencahayaan ruangan ini yang kurang?'_ pikir Kushina, sebab pria itu seperti melesat dengan kecepatan kilat dalam penglihatannya, dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekatnya padahal jarak dari pintu tersebut sampai tempat tidur yang ia tempati cukup jauh, karena ruang tidur itu memang luas.

Pria muda di hadapannya tersenyum. Kushina tidak mengenalnya, tetapi ia terkesima dengan ketampanannya yang membuatnya ingin terus berada di tempat itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya pria itu.

Kushina hanya mengangguk, ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Namaku Ashura," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Kushina menerima uluran tangannya perlahan, "Mm… kalau boleh tahu, kenapa saya bisa berada di tempat ini?" ia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

"Tadi kau pingsan di depan rumah kami, dan salah satu putera angkatku membawamu masuk ke dalam," jelas Ashura.

Kushina mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tak menyangka bahwa pria muda yang sepertinya berusia 27 tahun itu ternyata sudah mempunyai anak, walaupun katanya anak itu adalah anak angkat. Kushina akhirnya mengingat kejadian tadi siang, saat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di depan rumah itu. Saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ayo ikut aku, akan ku kenalkan kau kepada seluruh penghuni rumah ini!" ajak pria di hadapannya.

Kushina seolah tak percaya sedang berada di rumah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan setiap orang di desanya. Terlebih lagi menemui penghuni rumah itu, ia sungguh merasa sangat beruntung.

Pria itu mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan yang besar, sepertinya ruang tengah rumah ini. Desain interiornya seperti desain interior kerajaan Inggris pada abad pertengahan. Kushina menyadari, jendela-jendela besar di rumah tertutup oleh korden sehingga membuat ruangan menjadi gelap. Lampu besar artistik yang menggantung di atap ruangan pun tidak dinyalakan. Hanya menggantung menjadi hiasan.

"Perkenalkan, mereka adalah saudaraku dan anak-anak angkat kami!" ujar Ashura yang langsung menyadarkannya. Kushina melihat tiga pria tampan yang berkumpul di ruangan.

Seorang pemuda mendekatinya, Kushina mengenal wajahnya. Dia adalah orang yang ia lihat tadi siang.

" _My name is Minato,_ " sapa pemuda itu.

"Nah, dia adalah anakku yang tadi kuceritakan."

"Heh?" kaget Kushina. Bagaimana bisa pria di sampingnya ini memiliki anak angkat yang sepertinya sudah berusia 19 tahun seperti dirinya?

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. _'Yah, namanya juga anak angkat'._

"Kau yang menolongku tadi siang, kan? Terima kasih!" Kushina membungkukkan badan seraya berterima kasih.

Minato hanya tersenyum. Entah mengapa saat melihat senyum pemuda bernama Minato itu membuatnya merinding.

Sekarang pandangan Kushina beralih pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk sambil memegang gelas berisi cairan merah. _'Itu pasti wine,'_ pikirnya.

"Pria itu bernama Indra. Dia Kakak Kembarku," ujar Ashura yang menyadari pandangan Kushina. Yang disebut namanya pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, sembari meneguk isi gelasnya.

"Aku Fugaku. Anak angkatnya Ayah Indra," kata seseorang di sebelah pria bernama Indra itu.

Kushina berpikir, semua pria itu terlihat misterius. Ia senang karena dapat bertemu pria-pria tampan seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa ia juga merasa takut?

Tiba-tiba Kushina merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, ooh… bukan memeluk tapi ia dicengkram dari belakang, cengkraman yang sangat kuat. Tangan orang itu meraba leher Kushina. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kushina, gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan napas orang tersebut di leher jenjangnya.

" _Brother, she is not your food!"_ ujar Minato yang langsung menjauhkan orang itu dari Kushina, hingga membuat orang yang ia panggil 'kakak' tersebut terjatuh.

Kushina terkejut dengan tindakan itu, " _Sorry young lady_. Adik angkatku itu tidak pernah bisa mengontrol dirinya saat melihat santapan yang sedap," Fugaku mendekati Kushina. Dia tersenyum seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Kushina.

Kushina terperangah dengan kata-kata Fugaku barusan, ' _Santapan? Apa itu maksudnya aku?'_ pikirnya. _'Apa-apaan mereka semua?'_ Kushina gemetar ketakutan.

"Hei Inoichi, kau membuat gadis itu ketakutan!" kata Indra yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Cobalah untuk bersikap baik pada tamu kita!" tambah Ashura.

"Tamu? Aku pikir dia makan malam kita hari ini!" kata Inoichi seraya berdiri. " _Sorry, but your blood smell good,"_ ujar Inoichi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Kushina.

Kushina tersentak kaget, tubuhnya menegang. Namun Inoichi hanya tersenyum di hadapannya, senyum yang membuat dirinya seakan rela jika dia melukai dirinya tadi. _"Sorry,"_ bisiknya di telinga Kushina.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya pulang bagi nona ini!" perkataan Ashura langsung menyadarkan Kushina.

"Wah, sudah harus pulang ya? Padahal kita belum ngobrol banyak," keluh Fugaku.

"Sebentar lagi malam datang, dan saat waktu itu tiba kau tidak akan bisa membedakan mana yang tamu dan mana yang santapanmu. Bukan begitu Fugaku?" sindir Indra.

"Wah, Ayah! Paling tidak aku menyadari bahwa santapanku malam ini sangat manis," jelas Fugaku yang sedang melirik ke arah Kushina dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Ashura mendekati Kushina. "Haha, mereka hanya bercanda, tapi Fugaku… uhm… ya aku pikir kau memang harus segera pulang sebelum Fugaku menggila!"

"Ayah, biar aku saja yang mengantar dia sampai gerbang!" kata Minato.

' _Oh, ternyata dia bisa bahasa Jepang juga?'_ pikir Kushina.

Minato mendekati Kushina dan langsung menggandeng tangannya. Menuntun Kushina sampai pintu gerbang. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang Minato melepas gandengan tangannya. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Aku juga minta maaf atas kelakuan Kakak – Kakakku," ujar Minato.

"Oh, jadi kau yang paling muda diantara mereka ya? Ya, aku memang sempat merasa ketakutan tadi! Becanda mereka memang terlalu berlebihan tapi tak apa," Kushina tersenyum padanya.

"Kupikir mereka berdua tidak bercanda," gumam Minato pelan, membuat Kushina tidak bisa mendengar ucapan pemuda itu dengan jelas.

"Kalian penghuni baru rumah itu?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada seramah mungkin.

"Oh, tidak. Kami sudah lama tinggal di sini. Paman dan Ayahku mungkin sudah tinggal di sini sebelum Kakek-Nenek buyutmu lahir. Kedua Kakakku mungkin juga sudah tinggal di sini sebelum kau, kedua orangtuamu, bahkan sebelum Kakek dan Nenekmu lahir," jawab Minato diiringi dengan tawa. Dan Kushina pun ikut tertawa, tak menyangka bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini bisa membuat lelucon juga.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kau lahir?"

"Aku? Tanggal 25 January tahun depan adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20."

"Oh, jadi kau masih seumuran denganku?"

Minato mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tertarik padamu, jadi aku akan menjadikanmu santapanku, soalnya Ayah bilang kalau dalam waktu satu tahun ini, aku tidak segera mencari mangsa pertamaku— aku akan segera mati."

Awalnya Kushina berpikir bahwa itu adalah candaan, tetapi…

"Jika kau masih ingin menghirup udara di dunia ini, aku harap kau tidak memberi tahu keberadaan kami pada siapapun!" Tiba-tiba Minato berkata tegas, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang tajam dan membuat Kushina merinding sesaat.

Kushina tidak menanggapi pernyataan itu. Ia hanya membungkukkan badan ke arah Minato dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku serius dengan pernyataanku tadi!"

Kushina masih mendengar kata-kata Minato tadi. Angin yang menerpa kulitnya terasa sangat dingin.

Saat ini, apakah dirinya bisa menjaga rahasia itu? Rahasia akan keberadaan orang-orang di _mansion_ tua itu? Apakah ia sanggup untuk tidak menceritakan keberadaan penghuni rumah itu yang memiliki pesona menawan? Dan apakah Kushina tertarik untuk kembali ke _mansion_ itu?

.

.

 _A/n: Hi, Minna-san! Saya kembali membawa fanfiction baru (lagi). Tiba-tiba kepikiran ingin publish fanfiction mainstream seperti ini setelah main games_ _ **"Shall We Date?; Blood in Roses"**_ _, dengan menjadikan Edgar sebagai pasangan saya. Yah, ini masih prolog. Dan saya membuka request pairing untuk pe-review 4 orang pertama. Dengan catatan, mohon jangan request Naruto atau Sakura dipasangkan dengan yang lain karena fanfiction ini main character-nya adalah mereka berdua, dan dari awal saya sudah berencana bahwa mereka lah yang menjadi pair utamanya. Sankyuu. ^^_


	2. Chapter 1: First Mission

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Blood in Roses_

 _Genre : Supranatural, Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Bulan purnama akan segera tiba. Saatnya mereka menentukan takdir mereka sendiri. Tetap melangkah maju akan membuat mereka menjadi makhluk yang immortal. Namun siapapun yang menyerah dalam misi ini, takdir mereka adalah kematian._

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 :**_

 _ **.**_

 _Th_ e _Human World disebut juga "Lorraine", merupakan dunia tempat makluk hidup ciptaan Tuhan tinggal, tumbuh, dan berkembang biak. Dahulu kala, kaum manusia dan para penghuni Dark World hidup saling berdampingan. Mereka mengakui dan menghargai keberadaan mereka satu sama lain. Meskipun mereka semua berbeda, mereka hidup dalam damai. Namun seiring dengan semakin meningkatnya jumlah manusia di muka bumi, mereka mulai berperang satu sama lain. Para penghuni Dark World semakin bernafsu untuk memangsa kaum manusia. Para manusia semakin serakah. Mereka memburu para penghuni Dark World untuk mendapatkan harta dan kekuasaan. Hingga akhirnya para penghuni Human World dan para penghuni Dark World terpecah belah._

 _Tersebutlah seorang manusia licik yang memiliki ambisi yang sangat besar untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dia tahu bahwa kaum vampire memilki darah yang istimewa. Darah para vampire yang ditaburkan ke dalam luka luar bisa menyembuhkan luka tersebut dalam waktu singkat, bahkan ada rumor bahwa darah para vampire yang langsung diminum oleh para manusia, bisa menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit dalam, bahkan bisa menjadikan kaum manusia tersebut awet muda. Orang ini pun mulai menghasut kaumnya, mengatakan bahwa para penghuni Dark World adalah makhluk yang berbahaya. Mereka bisa dengan mudah memburu dan membunuh manusia, binatang, bahkan menghancurkan tumbuhan dan mencemari sumber air yang merupakan sumber kehidupan para manusia, tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa para penghuni Dark World adalah monster yang layak untuk dimusnahkan. Tentu saja tipu daya orang ini semakin memperkuat ketegangan antar para penghuni Human World dan Dark World. Sebagian besar kaum manusia tidak lagi mempercayai vampire apalagi para penghuni Dark World lainnya. Mereka pun melakukan segala cara untuk memusnahkan para penghuni Dark World._

 _The Dark World disebut dengan "Reichdole", merupakan dunia di mana para monster dalam cerita-cerita dongeng tinggal. Seperti namanya, Reichdole adalah tempat yang suram dan gelap. Sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan makhluk buas dan berbahaya. Meskipun demikian, sesekali para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa bisa keluar masuk Dark World untuk beberapa alasan. Dunia ini sama seperti dunia manusia, memiliki peraturan dan hukum. Dark World di pimpin oleh Vampire kelas atas, yaitu keturunan vampire yang memiliki darah murni Harold dengan isterinya yang bernama Evangeline. Mereka disebut juga dengan vampire bangsawan. Harold dan Evangeline, memiliki empat orang anak yang bernama; Dorothy, Jessie, Hagoromo, dan Hamura. Dorothy kemudian dinikahkan dengan adiknya—Hamura, sedangkan Hagoromo dinikahkan dengan Kakaknya—Jessie, untuk melanjutkan populasi darah murni mereka. Harold dan Evangeline sendiri hidup sejak 500 tahun silam._

 _Kini Dark World dipimpin oleh garis darah Harold dan Evangeline, yaitu salah satu cucu mereka yang bernama Indra. Indra adalah anak dari Hagoromo dan dia memiliki saudara kembar yang bernama Ashura. Dorothy dan Hamura tidak memiliki anak laki-laki. Mereka hanya memiliki tiga orang puteri yaitu; Kate, Irvine, dan Lucy. Itulah sebabnya, Harold menjadikan Indra sebagai penerusnya. Awalnya Hagoromo lah yang dijadikan Raja berikutnya. Sayangnya, Hagoromo dan Hamura sudah tiada. Mereka tewas dalam sebuah pertempuran. Keduanya terbunuh oleh para manusia yang diberi julukan "Vampire Hunters"._

 _Vampires adalah salah satu penghuni Dark World. Kasta mereka jauh lebih tinggi dari para penghuni Dark World lainnya, dan makanan utama mereka adalah darah manusia. Para vampire ini memiliki dua tipe yang berbeda. Sebagian dari mereka memburu mangsanya untuk mendapatkan keabadian, dengan kata lain… mereka tidak hanya meminum darah, tetapi juga mengambil jiwa korbannya. Yang lainnya menjadikan mangsanya sebagai budak. Entah mangsa mereka tersebut dijadikan vampire atau tidak, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal perintah 'Tuan-nya', terutama apabila para vampire ini sudah menggunakan mata merah mereka untuk memerintah._

 _Red Eyes adalah symbol kekuatan para vampire. Ketika mereka tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, mengingankan darah, atau ingin mengontrol pikiran mangsanya, kedua mata vampire berubah menjadi merah. Para budak mereka—entah mereka adalah manusia ataupun bangsa vampire sendiri— tidak akan bisa berkutik. Mereka akan melaksanakan apapun perintah masternya dengan sukarela._

 _._

 _._

100 tahun silam Indra dan Ashura memutuskan untuk tinggal di _Lorraine._ Saat itu pemimpin para _vampire_ adalah Ayah mereka yang bernama Hagoromo. Indra dan Ashura tinggal di sebuah _mansion_ besar yang terletak di sebuah Desa. Mereka menyembunyikan jati diri mereka dan tinggal bersama anak-anak angkat mereka. Beberapa dari anak-anak itu sebenarnya adalah keponakan mereka. Fugaku adalah putera dari Kate. Inoichi adalah putera dari Irvine. Dan Minato adalah cucu dari Lucy. Adapula seorang _vampire_ wanita yang bernama Karura, dia adalah puteri kandung Indra. Sama seperti Indra, Ashura juga memiliki seorang isteri. Isteri Ashura adalah _vampire_ wanita yang berasal dari kelas menengah. Sayangnya isterinya tersebut terbunuh oleh segerombolan _Werewolves._ Sebenarnya isteri Ashura lumayan kuat. Namun saat itu, dia sedang mengandung sehingga kekuatannya melemah. Akibatnya sang isteri pun terbunuh bersama putera mereka yang belum lahir.

.

Di sebuah _Castle_ yang megah, Indra menghela nafas. Esok bulan purnama akan muncul, dan itu pertanda ke-5 cucu tersayangnya akan menginjak usia dewasa. Usia dimana kaum mereka harus membuktikan jati diri mereka dengan menghisap mangsa pertama mereka. Dan Indra tahu, banyak dari anak-cucunya yang gagal menjalani misi ini.

Indra terlalu lelah melihat kembali cucu kesayangannya dihukum mati karena gagal menjalankan misi ini. Tak tega dirinya melihat cucu kebanggannya menghilang menjadi debu.

Tapi ini adalah takdir yang harus Indra terima cepat atau lambat.

"Kalian mengerti kenapa kalian aku kumpulkan di sini?"

Kelima cucu Indra saling berpandangan. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Indra dan mengapa mereka dipanggil kesini. Namun kemudian beberapa orang dari mereka tersadar.

"Aku tahu!"

Indra menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ino, gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_ itu menatap Indra dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan menawan.

"Aku juga tahu," kali ini Tenten, gadis dengan rambut hitam cepol dua itu berbicara. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_ yang terdiam di pojok ruangan dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Sasuke juga tahu dan mengerti alasan kami semua dipanggil olehmu, Kakek."

Indra terdiam, ditatapnya wajah cucu-cucunya satu-persatu.

"Kalian tahu betapa besar rasa cintaku pada kalian?"

Kelima anak muda itu mengangguk patuh. Indra terduduk di sebuah sofa mewah, sendirian. Ia menatap wajah cucu-cucunya satu persatu.

"Kalian tahu betapa besar harapanku kepada kalian?"

Kelima cucu Indra kembali mengangguk patuh.

"Saat ini bulan purnama telah tiba, setelah sekian tahun. Akhirnya kalian akan menjadi seorang vampire yang sempurna. Keberhasilan misi kalian akan menjadikan kalian makhluk _immortal_ seperti aku."

Sasuke dan Ino tersenyum dingin mendengar perkataan Kakek mereka. Entah mengapa Sasuke dan Ino sangat bersemangat dengan perkataan Indra selanjutnya.

"Pergilah!"

Indra berkata pelan sambil menatap kelima cucunya dengan mata berkilat.

"Kenapa kita harus pergi ke dunia manusia dan meninggalkan _Reicdole?_ Bukankah di sini juga banyak makanan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dan bermata _sapphire blue._

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan mata _jade_ berwarna hijau tanpa alis berkata, "Naruto, darah hasil tranfusi itu hanya menghilangkan rasa lapar kita untuk sementara waktu dan tidak akan membuat kita menjadi _immortal._ Dengan kata lain, meminum darah yang ada di sini atau tablet darah sama saja dengan, kita ini masih bayi yang butuh disuapi."

"Selain itu, diantara kami semua hanya kau satu-satunya yang _dhamvire_. Dengan kata lain, kau adalah yang paling lemah diantara kami, bahkan lebih lemah dari Ino dan juga Tenten," kata Sasuke meremehkan. Ia kemudian melirik Kakeknya. "Misi ini juga akan membuatnya menjadi _vampire_ sejati bukan? Mengingat Ibunya adalah manusia," lanjutnya.

"Benar sekali yang dikatakan oleh Kakak-kakakmu itu Naruto. Misi ini juga bertujuan untuk melanjutkan populasi kita."

Tenten dan Naruto terkikik pilu. "Kenapa harus memburu manusia kalau kita bisa melakukan perjanjian darah dengan sebangsa kita untuk melanjutkan populasi?" tanya Tenten.

"Menghasilkan anak setelah melakukan perjanjian darah dengan sebangsa kita tidak semudah itu. Ada banyak pasangan _vampire_ yang tidak bisa mendapatkan keturunan. Bisa dibilang, kemungkinan pasangan _vampire_ mendapatkan anak adalah 1: 1000, karena itulah jumlah para _vampire_ hanya sedikit."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum licik, Sasuke dan Ino memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang dingin, seperti tidak ada belas kasih dari wajahnya.

"Pergilah ke _Lorraine,_ dan tentukan target yang akan kalian mangsa! Kalian semua akan kuberi waktu selama 100 hari. Jika dalam kurun waktu 100 hari kalian masih belum bisa menjadi _vampire_ sejati, kalian akan dihukum mati!"

Indra tersenyum picik menatap kelima cucunya, yang dibalas dengan senyum tak kalah picik oleh kelima pemuda-pemudi itu.

"Tolong ingat, jangan sampai kalian gagal seperti Itachi!" lanjut Indra dengan ekpresi sendu.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar nama Kakak kandungnya tersebut. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pecundang seperti Itachi. Dengan kata lain, ia harus membunuh kebaikan dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Bolehkah ku habisi semuanya?"

Indra menatap Ino yang sedang menyeringai. Indra tersenyum picik.

"Jika kau sudah menjadi _vampire_ sejati, kau boleh memangsa semua manusia yang tinggal di _Lorraine."_

"Jadi sekarang tidak boleh?"

"Tidak Ino _-chan_ , tidak! Tidak untuk kalian semua! Cukup tentukan satu mangsa yang akan menjadi korban pertama kalian! Ingat, mangsa kalian harus lawan jenis, karena itu akan membuktikan kemurnian darah _vampire_ kalian."

Indra menatap dingin kelima cucunya.

"Jika kalian berhasil menghisap darah mangsa kalian, kalian akan menjadi _vampire_ sejati, termasuk _dhamvire_ (manusia setengah _vampire)_ sepertimu Naruto!"

Kelima cucu Indra tersenyum licik, dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat berwarna merah.

"Tetapi jika kalian gagal… kalian akan diasingkan dari komunitas kalian sendiri, dan dianggap hina selama –lamanya! Yah, sama seperti Minato."

Sasuke, Ino, dan Tenten tersenyum dingin. Sementara Gaara melirik Naruto yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"Atau mungkin lebih terhormat jika kalian dihukum mati dan aku sendiri yang akan mengeksekusi kalian, sebagaimana Fugaku mengeksekusi Itachi."

Wajah Indra mengeras. Ia memang tidak mentolerir adanya kegagalan. Meski putera atau keluarganya yang melakukan kegagalan itu.

"Kami yakin tidak akan gagal!" ujar Gaara seraya menepuk bahu Naruto untuk menyemangatinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kami janji, kami tidak akan gagal!" ujar Tenten sembari menatap pintu masuk _Lorraine._

"Aku tidak sabar melihat darah," ujar Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak sabar memangsa," sambung Ino memegang perutnya.

Kelima cucu Indra membungkuk hormat dan bergegas meninggalkan Indra. Indra menatap kepergian cucu-cucunya dengan wajah dingin.

"Ingatlah, sekali kalian menentukan mangsa, kalian tidak boleh mengganti pilihan kalian, dan kalian harus berhasil menghisap darah mangsa kalian! Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi!"

Kelima cucu Indra menatap sang Kakek tidak mengerti.

Fugaku yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kalian membiarkan sisi baik diri kalian menguasai kalian! Jangan pernah memberikan toleransi kepada mangsa kalian! Ingatlah, mereka mangsa kalian, makanan kalian! Mereka berbeda dengan kalian, tidak sama! Dan jangan biarkan mereka merebut hati kalian, apapun dan siapaun mereka!"

Kelima cucu Indra terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu, Paman?" ujar Ino berkata pelan.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri, pergilah!" jawab Fugaku sambil menatap mata keponakannya.

"Oh iya, tunggu sebentar!" kata Inoichi yang sejak tadi duduk bersandar di samping Fugaku, seraya memegang sebuah gelas berisi darah.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Ino.

" _The Human World—Lorraine_ , kalian semua juga harus berhati-hati selama di sana! Di sana bukan hanya ada manusia biasa. Ada juga _Vampire Hunters_ , manusia yang bisa membunuh kaum kita dengan senjata _special_ yang bahkan bisa membunuh makhluk _immortal_ seperti kami. Ada juga _Werewolves_ , makhluk itu berwujud manusia tetapi sebenarnya mereka memiliki kedua telinga dan ekor Serigala. Mereka juga bisa berubah wujud menjadi Serigala besar."

"Aku tahu Paman, aku sudah pernah membaca buku tentang makluk-makhluk itu. Menurut buku ada ramuan _magic_ yang bisa menyembunyikan ekor dan kedua telinga mereka itu. Mereka yang membuat ramuan tersebut adalah _Wizards_ dan _Witchs._ Mereka adalah manusia yang paling licik. Mereka bahkan menjual senjata kepada para _vampire hunter._ Biasanya mereka memburu para _demon_ dan _monster_ di _Reichdole—The Dark Word_ untuk membuat ramuan atau senjata-senjata istimewa itu."

"…tapi kudengar diantara para penyihir itu ada juga penyihir yang baik hatinya. Mereka biasanya tidak menjalankan bisnis kotor tersebut. Sebaliknya mereka cukup berjasa bagi manusia, karena mereka bisa membuat obat-obatan herbal yang khasiatnya lebih manjur dari obat-obatan kimia buatan manusia biasa. Terkadang mereka juga membantu manusia dari pembantaian para _demon, monster_ , dan _vampire_ seperti kita! Ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang menjual darah dari bank darah untuk makanan kaum kita sehari-hari," sahut Ino.

"Ya. Pokoknya kalian semua berhati-hatilah!" kata Fugaku dan Inoichi serentak.

Kelima cucu Indra membungkuk dan pergi bersamaan menuju _Lorraine._ Di beranda, Ashura menatap punggung anak-anak muda itu cemas. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir pada dirinya.

Ashura menatap bulan yang bercahaya, terbayang wajah Minato—putera angkat kesayangannya.

"Minato, Ayah berharap apa yang terjadi padamu dan juga Itachi _-kun_ tidak akan menimpa mereka, sangat berharap!"

oOOo

.

.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud perkataan Ayahmu itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin, sementara Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. _"Iie,"_ jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau mengerti Ino?"

Ino menatap Naruto dingin. "Tidak!" jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana denganmu Tenten?"

Tenten terkekeh melihat Naruto yang kebingungan, dengan cepat dirangkulnya bahu Naruto.

"Itu tidak penting kawan, yang penting kita akan diperbolehkan memangsa mereka jika kita sudah menjadi _vampire_ murni!" Tenten tertawa mengerikan.

Gaara menatap Tenten dingin.

"Kau sepertinya gembira Tenten," ujar Gaara yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sepatah katapun.

Tenten menatap Gaara dengan mata berkilat. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Tenten telah menyentuh leher Gaara, dingin.

Dengan pelan Tenten berbisik di telinga Gaara. "Aku tidak sabar ingin memangsa mereka, dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak sebodoh kedua Kakakmu itu!"

Wajah Gaara mengeras. "Beraninya kau membahas Temari _-Neesan_ dan Kankurou- _Niisan!"_

"Oh, salahku!" kata Tenten, tetapi sama sekali tidak nampak penyesalan di wajahnya. Detik berikutnya Tenten telah berada di depan pintu _Lorraine._

Dengan seringai yang khas Tenten menatap keempat saudara-saudarinya. "Apa kalian tidak ingin pergi? Atau ingin membusuk selamanya di sini?"

"Cih, akhirnya kau memperlihatkan wajah aslimu! Dasar wanita penuh topeng, yang suka mencari perhatian!" kata Ino sarkastik.

Tenten menatap Ino tajam, sementara Ino menatap Tenten dingin.

"Ya ampun, Kakak-kakakku yang cantik! Jangan berkelahi!" kata Naruto.

" _Dhamvire_ sepertimu diam saja!" teriak Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Ugh! Wanita memang menyeramkan!" kata Naruto yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu gerbang _Lorraine._

Sasuke menyeringai dan dengan cepat menghampiri Gaara yang telah melangkahi sebuah pintu penghubung _The Human Word_ dan _The Dark World_ , seperti sebuah celah dimensi yang berwarna terang.

Dengan cepat Ino dan Tenten bergegas menuju pintu tersebut.

Secepat kilat Naruto melangkah. Kini, ia berada tepat di sisi Gaara.

"Lupakan ucapannya! Kau adalah kau. Kau bukan Temari _-Nee_ ataupun Kankuro _-Nii._ Ingat, selain kau, kami semua adalah cucu angkat Kakek Indra, bukan cucu kandungnya."

Gaara menatap mata Naruto, dan sebuah senyum, tidak… lebih tepatnya seringai muncul di wajahnya yang putih. "Kau benar, dia hanyalah cucu angkat, tidak lebih!"

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau Itachi _-Nii_ dan Sasuke adalah favorit Kakek Indra tapi meskipun begitu, kau jangan mau kalah dengan Sasuke, Gaara!"

"Ya, kau juga! Apapun yang mereka semua katakan tentangmu yang seorang _dhamvire,_ tidak usah kau ambil hati. Lagipula kau adalah yang paling cepat diantara kami semua."

"Ah, kau menyakitiku Gaara. Menjadi yang tercepat berarti juga menjadi yang paling lemah dalam hal kekuatan fisik!"

"Tak apa, karena aku akan selalu melindungimu Adikku!"

"Haha… memangnya aku ini tuan puteri dan kau ksatrianya? Lupakan, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, mungkin?"

"Yah, setidaknya kau jauh lebih kuat dari manusia-manusia itu. Entah mereka _vampire hunters_ atau penyihir?! Umurmu juga relatif lebih panjang dari manusia biasa pada umumnya. Yah, meskipun sekarang kau masih kecil!"

"Diam kau Gaara, aku ini sudah berumur 19 tahun, bukan anak kecil seperti yang kau bilang!"

"…tetap saja kecil, karena; aku, Sasuke, Tenten, dan Ino lebih tua darimu!"

" _Urusai!"_ kata Naruto sembari menutupi kedua telinganya. Gaara hanya terkekeh, merasa puas setelah menggoda Naruto. Menggoda Naruto juga bisa membuatnya cepat melupakan ucapan Tenten yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Naruto, kau juga harus ingat! Meskipun kau hanya manusia setengah _vampire_ , kau adalah favoritnya Kakek Ashura."

"Haha… tentu saja aku tahu itu, karena alasan itu pula kalian semua membiarkan aku tetap hidup, bukan? Walaupun aku berbeda dari kalian semua!"

"Jangan salah paham! Meskipun kau bukan cucu favorit Kakek Ashura, aku tidak akan pernah membunuhmu. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai Adik kandungku sendiri."

" _Arigatou Gaara."_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke dan Ino tersenyum puas begitu dirinya berdiri di sebuah jalanan sepi yang merupakan pintu gerbang _The Dark World_ dan _The Human World_. Sasuke menatap dinding bata besar di belakangnya, tidak terlihat celah sedikit pun, sangat sempurna dijadikan gerbang penghubung dua alam yang berbeda.

Ino menyentuh pelan dinding bata tersebut, terlihat sebuah cahaya kecil berkilau begitu tangannya yang lentik menyentuh dinding bata itu. Ino tersenyum bangga, dia yakin saat ini dia berada di _Lorraine_ , dunia yang selama ini ia impi–impikan.

Sasuke dan Ino berjalan menjauhi dinding bata itu, yang diapit oleh dua gedung tinggi, sehingga tidak terlalu mencolok jika dilihat dari luar gang jalanan tersebut. Tenten, Gaara, dan Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka semua pun keluar dari gang sempit itu.

Mereka semua akhirnya tiba di _Lorraine_. Gaara dan yang lainnya reflek menutupi mata mereka karena merasa silau oleh cahaya matahari. Mereka juga meringis karena kulit mereka terasa perih karena terbakar.

"Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa memberikan kalian suntikan anti _ultra violet!"_ kata Naruto _innocent._

"Sialan kau! Kau sengaja melakukannya, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Tidak, Kakak-kakakku tersayang! Aku benar-benar lupa!" kata Naruto yang kemudian membuka koper besinya, lalu memberikan Sasuke, Ino, dan Tenten, jarum suntik yang sudah diberi obat penangkal cahaya matahari.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Gaara, kemudian menyuntik Gaara dengan obat tersebut. Gaara bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Kau memang sengaja melakukannya, bahkan pada diriku, tega sekali!"

" _Haha… gomen._ Aku hanya ingin mempermainkan kalian berempat sedikit. Anggap saja pembalasan karena kalian semua suka sekali mem _-bully_ ku."

"Aku tidak pernah mem _-bully_ mu!"

"Yah, tapi kau sering memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?!"

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, tanpa basa basi Sasuke dan Ino bergegas memulai misi pertama mereka. Misi yang mempertaruhkan nama mereka dan masa depan mereka di mata komunitas mereka. Misi mencari mangsa.

.

.

Gaara, Naruto, dan Tenten terdiam sekejap melihat jalan raya di depan mereka. Akhirnya setelah keluar dari sebuah jalan gelap dan panjang, mereka semua melihat dunia lain yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Mata mereka berputar-putar melihat sekelilingnya. Ada banyak sekali gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi.

"Inikah _Lorraine? Sugooii!"_

Gaara dan Naruto hanya menoleh ke Tenten sekejap. Dengan wajah _innocent,_ kedua pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mantap melalui sebuah jalan setapak yang menuju sebuah jalan besar.

"Hei! Dengarkan perkataanku!"

Naruto dan Gaara menoleh ke belakang sekejap, mata mereka terlihat dingin.

"Jangan berbicara, lebih baik cepat selesaikan misi ini dan segera membuktikan diri bahwa kita adalah _vampire_ sejati!"

"Benar. Sasuke dan Ino bahkan sudah pergi duluan," tambah Naruto.

Tenten menatap Gaara kesal, dengan wajah muak Tenten berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"Dasar temperamental!" ujar Naruto pelan. Gaara tersenyum licik menatap punggung Tenten.

"Orang yang memakai otot untuk menyelesaikan misi adalah orang idiot. Lihat saja, dia pasti gagal!"

"Err… jangan bicara begitu! Tenten tetaplah saudari kita walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan."

"Ya, setidaknya dia tidak se-menyebalkan Ino apalagi si Sas-Uke!"

" _Hush!_ Kalau Sasuke mendengarmu bagaimana?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia kan tidak mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti Mr. Fugaku!"

"…tapi Sasuke adalah anak kandungnya, ingat? Kemungkinan besar, dia mewarisi bakat Mr. Fugaku!"

"Maksudmu sama seperti dirimu yang mewarisi bakat Minato _-san?"_

"Iya, makanya kita semua harus berhati-hati dengannya. Kakek Indra bilang, Sasuke adalah yang paling kuat diantara kita semua. Kita bisa terbunuh kalau berurusan dengannya."

"Ya, kau benar juga. Kau tahu Naruto, sekarang aku lebih mengkhwatirkan Ino daripada dirimu."

"Kenapa? Ino lumayan kuat! Sesekali, dia juga bisa melihat gambaran masa depan."

"Untuk sesaat aku merasa… dia nampak terpikat dengan dunia ini. Kau tahu sendiri, selama ini kita semua terkurung di _Reichdole."_

Naruto menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Benar juga, aku jadi khawatir. Dia itu seperti seekor burung kenari yang ingin terbang bebas."

Gaara menatap dinding bata di belakang mereka, yang diapit oleh dua buah gedung tinggi sekali lagi. Sungguh tempat yang cocok sebagai pintu masuk ke dunia yang tersembunyi. Gaara memanggil nama Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan tegap, meninggalkan tempat mereka kini. Menuju sebuah cahaya terang, di ujung jalan itu. menuju _Lorraine._

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke memutar-mutar kepalanya di sebuah jalanan Tokyo yang tidak terlalu ramai, bisa dipastikan Sasuke tidak sedang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Sasuke memerhatikan setiap orang yang melewatinya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada mangsa ideal baginya.

Sasuke berbeda dengan _vampire_ lainnya. Ia berbeda dengan Gaara dan Tenten yang bisa menghisap siapa saja yang ia kehendaki. Sasuke berbeda dengan Naruto yang bisa menghabiskan siapa saja yang berada di hadapannya, tanpa peduli siapa yang sedang berada di hadapannya tersebut. Atau Ino yang memiliki kemauan tinggi untuk diakui sebagai _vampire_ terhebat di komunitasnya. Tidak. Sasuke berbeda.

Sasuke lebih selektif dalam memilih mangsanya. Sasuke tahu ia mengemban tugas yang tidak gampang dan tidak sulit. Oleh karena itu Sasuke tidak mau bermain-main dan asal menentukan mangsanya.

Sasuke memang seorang _vampire,_ tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah seorang _'tsundere'_. Walaupun tidak terlihat dari luar, dan ia sendiri pun ingin sekali menyangkal sikap aslinya tersebut karena tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Kakak kandungnya—Itachi, ia masih memiliki hati nurani yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia berbeda dengan Naruto dan Tenten yang agak ceroboh, atau Gaara dan Ino yang lebih senang memakai insting dan selalu bernafsu untuk mendapatkan semua yang mereka mau. Tidak. Sasuke tidak sepeti itu.

Sasuke terus memutar kepalanya, ketika tidak sengaja ia merasa sesuatu mendorongnya keras hingga terjatuh ke belakang. Sasuke jatuh terjengkang. Dengan wajah kesal Sasuke menatap apa penyebab semua masalah yang menimpanya barusan.

Sasuke terdiam. Seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung, sedang sibuk mengambil satu-persatu bunga yang berceceran di jalanan. Gadis itu memiliki warna kulit seputih salju dan sepasang mata _amethyst._ Dengan wajah panik dan menyesal, gadis itu terus menerus mengucapkan sebuah kata yang di ulang-ulang.

" _Gomen, gomen ne, gomennasai."_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membantu membereskan bunga yang berserakan di jalan raya itu. Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang hampir membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,"_ ujar gadis tersebut dengan nada lembut.

Gadis itu membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandangi kepergiannya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sambil terus menatap gadis itu yang terus menjauh.

"Sepertinya dia layak dicoba."

.

.

Ino mengunjungi sebuah perpustakaan dan memilih beberapa buku. Ia menahan amarah di dalam hatinya. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya Naruto membuat kulitnya yang putih dan mulus itu terbakar. Walaupun sekarang luka bakarnya sudah sembuh berkat _skill_ regenarasi yang dimiliki bangsa _vampire,_ tetap saja ia merasa kesal. Memang dia sangat tidak menyukai Naruto yang kelewat polos, terkadang suka jail, dan senang sekali berbicara blak blakan walaupun dia hanya seorang _dhamvire_ , tetapi bukan berarti benci. Tidak seperti Gaara dan Tenten yang bermusuhan meski mereka tidak pernah mengakuinya.

Masih dengan raut wajah kesal, Ino duduk di salah satu kursi dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja. Ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, karena saat ini ia tengah memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hey, kau!"

Ino membuka matanya, di depannya seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Alis Ino berkerut. Pemuda yang berkulit pucat, berambut _raven_ pendek, dan bermata _onyx_ itu memangku dagu.

"Tidak baik memasang wajah seperti itu di siang hari yang cerah ini, Nona muda."

"Apa kau sedang berbicara padaku?"

Ino makin mengerutkan alisnya, pemuda itu memangggilnya Nona muda? Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum lembut. Dengan lembut pemuda itu mengambil tumpukan buku yang terletak di sisinya, dan menatap sepasang mata _aquamarine_ Ino sekali lagi.

"Ikut aku, akan kutunjukkan tempat yang indah!"

Ino terdiam. Pemuda itu berlalu. Ino pun merapikan buku-buku yang tadi dipilihnya. Ia bermaksud untuk meminjam semua buku-buku itu. Ino masih terus memandangi punggung tegap pemuda yang berjalan di depannya. Tiba-tiba matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganku!"

.

.

Ini sudah malam, namun Tenten masih belum juga menemukan mangsa pertamanya. Sebenarnya sejak siang tadi, dia sering sekali berpapasan dengan lawan jenis. Namun tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seharian berjalan tanpa tujuan membuatnya haus dan lapar. Ya, dia sudah mulai kelaparan sekarang. Kaki Tenten terus melangkah menyusuri jalan, matanya dengan serius mengamati seluruh manusia yang bergerak berjalan tanpa memperhatikannya. Perlahan sebuah taring tajam mencuat dari pinggir bibirnya. Dengan cepat Tenten menahan semua gejolak perasaannya, perasaan yang sangat luar biasa. Sampai-sampai Tenten tidak bisa menjelaskan apa arti perasaannya itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Tenten menoleh. Sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dan tinggi sedang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ya?"

"Aku lihat daritadi kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri, apa kau gila?"

Mata Tenten berkedip-kedip. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata _amethyst_ ini.

"Kau sendirian? Di tempat seperti ini? Dan kau juga seorang wanita, tapi masih berkeliaran di luar walaupun saat ini sudah pukul 20:39?! Kau pasti belum makan! Ikut aku!" ujar pemuda itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Tenten yang masih terbengong-bengong sendirian.

"Ayo jalan!"

Tenten pun berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu, tepat di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba kepala Tenten mengingat sesuatu, dengan senyum yang lebih mirip seringai, Tenten menatap punggung pemuda di depannya dengan dingin.

"Kaulah mangsaku, Tuan."

.

.

Naruto berjalan melalui sebuah restoran cepat saji. Perutnya berbunyi tidak henti-hentinya. Dengan menahan ludah ia menatapi makanan yang terhidang di restoran itu. Ia lapar.

"Kau lapar?"

Naruto menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ dan bermata _green emerald_ , dengan baju acak-acakan dan memakai topi menatapnya kasihan. Di tangannya terletak sebuah _burger_ yang belum dimakan.

Naruto terdiam. Matanya tertuju pada tangan kanan wanita itu yang sedang memegang _burger._ Walaupun penampilan gadis tersebut terkesan tomboy, tetapi dia adalah gadis yang cantik. Yah, meskipun dadanya agak rata, sepertinya gadis ini adalah mangsa yang ideal untuknya.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan _burger_ yang berada di tangan kanannya itu kepada Naruto.

"Ambillah, aku masih bisa mendapatkannya lagi!"

Naruto terdiam. Tangan gadis itu terulur ke arahnya. Naruto tidak mengerti, apakah gadis itu gila? membiarkan dirinya memangsa gadis itu di kerumunan banyak orang?

"Makanlah, enak kok!"

Wajah Naruto berkerut. Merasa heran karena ia bisa segera menggigit tangan putih nan mulus gadis itu dan menghisap darahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum jenaka, ia meletakkan dengan paksa sebuah _burger_ di tangan Naruto kemudian berbalik melangkah meninggalkan Naruto, yang menatap heran _burger_ dan gadis itu bergantian.

Dengan sebuah tangan melambai ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu meninggalkan Naruto yang termangu sendirian memandangi sepotong _burger_ di tangannya.

"Dia ... sepertinya enak."

.

.

Gaara berdiri di sebuah taman. Sendirian. Tak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke taman itu, mungkin karena hari sudah malam. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang berdiri sendirian di bawah sinar bulan purnama.

Seketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuat kedua buah taring yang tersembunyi dari balik bibir merahnya tersingkap. Seorang gadis tengah menutup sebuah toko kecil bertuliskan _'My Ice Cream'_ di taman itu, sendirian.

Dengan langkah pasti Gaara mendekati gadis itu. Perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan sedikit suara. Hening. Gaara berjalan bagaikan melayang di atas tanah, tidak bersuara sama sekali. Hanya terdengar desah angin malam yang seperti menangis karena mengetahui maksud perbuatan Gaara.

Kedua tangan Gaara siap mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu. Kedua gigi taringnya perlahan terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Dalam hitungan detik Gaara berhasil mendekati gadis itu. Gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang menguncir rambutnya asal-asalan. Bibir Gaara nyaris menyentuh leher gadis itu, ketika tiba-tiba kepala gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Dare desu ka?"_

.

.

Indra menghela nafas, untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya ia berharap kembali. Ia tidak rela cucu-cucunya gagal dalam misi ini. Ia tidak rela kelima cucunya bernasib seperti cucu-cucunya yang lain. Itachi yang terpaksa harus dieksekusi karena dia lebih memilih menjadi makluk _mortal,_ gara-gara jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Temari yang dibunuh oleh seorang _vampire hunter_ karena dibutakan oleh cinta pada _hunter_ tersebut. Kankurou yang sampai terbunuh oleh segerombolan _werewolves_ , hanya karena dia jatuh cinta pada salah satu _werewolf_ wanita yang merupakan saudari para _werwolves_ tersebut. Atau seperti keponakannya—Minato yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia dan lebih memilih menjadi budak yang dihinakan oleh seluruh komunitasnya, dan menikahi wanita dari bangsa manusia tersebut.

Indra memejamkan matanya, ia memang seorang pimpinan _vampire_ , tetapi ia tetap seorang Ayah. Seorang Ayah yang merindukan puteri kandungnya yang pernah diburu dan dan dibunuh oleh beberapa _vampire hunter_ sekitar 60 tahun yang lalu.

"Karura, aku merindukanmu nak!"

Perlahan air mata Indra menetes. Ia membenci dirinya dan kutukan yang ia terima sejak lahir. Kutukan menjadi seorang _vampire._

oOOo

.

.

Sasuke berjalan secepat hembusan angin. Langkahnya ringan. Matanya mencari-cari gadis yang menabraknya tadi. Langkahnya berhenti, tepat di sebuah toko yang bertuliskan " _Hyuuga's Flowers"._

Sasuke melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung tergerai tengah memasukan bunga-bunga ke dalam toko itu. Dengan cepat ia langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan membantunya.

Gadis itu kaget melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya, dan tengah membantunya membawa bunga masuk ke dalam toko.

"Kau kan pria yang tadi?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Izinkan aku membantumu."

"Ah tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan gadis itu. Ia terus membawa masuk bunga-bunga ke dalam.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat kebaikan Sasuke. Baik? Benarkah ini niat baik Sasuke?

"Pemuda yang baik..." gumamnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya selesai memasukan semua bunga ke dalam toko. Sasuke bergegas pergi tapi...

"Hei tunggu, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku… aku buatkan kau teh, bagaimana?"

Sasuke tersenyum puas, rupanya ia tidak salah memilih mangsa, padahal ia hanya berpura-pura pergi untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu. Ternyata perkiraannya benar. Gadis itu akan mencegahnya. Sungguh gadis polos yang mudah dibohongi. Sasuke berbalik.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk!"

Sasuke duduk di tengah-tengah bunga yang indah. Gadis itu sedang membuatkan teh hijau hangat untuknya. Ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Cantik. Cocok menjadi mangsanya.

"Ini, minumlah!"

Sasuke mengambil gelas yang diulurkan padanya.

"Siapa namamu? Aku baru melihatmu di daerah ini."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

" _Uchiha-san, darou?"_

"Tidak, panggil saja aku Sasuke!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kita kan baru saja bertemu, rasanya tidak sopan kalau langsung memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

"Tak apa, toh aku juga tidak begitu peduli."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Hinata, kalau kau mau."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku tadi."

Sasuke tersenyum puas, sepertinya ia sudah menarik perhatian mangsanya.

' _Hinata, kau memang gadis yang tepat sebagai mangsa pertamaku.'_

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Siang akhirnya berganti dengan malam. Ino terus mengikuti pemuda berkulit pucat itu dari belakang, tatapan matanya tajam.

Siang tadi pemuda itu mengajaknya ke taman hiburan. Pemuda itu juga mentraktirnya makan siang. Setelah mereka bermain di taman hiburan seharian, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah taman di kaki bukit. Pemuda itu berbalik, kontan membuat Ino terkejut.

"Lihat, indah bukan?"

Ino tercekat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Indah. Belum pernah ia melihat pamandangan seindah ini. Dengan berbagai macam sinar yang kontras dengan gedung–gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang.

' _Inikah Lorraine? Berbeda sekali dengan_ _Reichdole_ _yang gelap dan suram.'_

"Wajahmu yang seperti itu lebih baik dibanding wajahmu tadi siang. Kau bahkan tidak tertawa atau tersenyum sama sekali, saat aku mengajakmu ke _Amusement Park_. Nampaknya hanya aku saja yang bersenang-senang."

Ino menatap pemuda tersebut lembut. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang membuatnya luluh di depan pemuda ini? Perasaan ingin memangsa pemuda di hadapannya itu pun seolah menguap dari tubuhnya, tetapi dengan cepat Ino menepis perasaan tersebut. Ino hanya menyeringai sekilas. Matanya kembali menatap keindahan kota.

"Hei, aku belum tahu siapa namamu?"

"Yamanaka Ino," jawabnya pelan.

"Namaku Shimura Sai, salam kenal!" ujar pemuda bernama Sai itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino menatap uluran tangan di depannya sinis, kemudian ia membalasnya cepat. _'Kau memang cocok menjadi mangsa pertamaku Shimura-kun.'_

.

.

Tenten sudah berada di kedai pinggir jalan bersama pemuda yang menegurnya tadi.

"Hei! Kau mau pesan apa?"

Tenten menatap pemuda di depannya bingung. Ia lebih tertarik untuk memesan berbotol-botol darah daripada memesan berbagai nama makanan di depannya.

"Ck, baiklah biar aku yang pesan!"

Pemuda itu mengabil daftar menu dari Tenten. Ia memesan berbagai makanan di daftar menu itu. Tak lama pesanannya pun datang.

"Ini makanlah!" kata pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan sepiring _sushi_ kepada Tenten.

Tenten hanya termangu menatap _sushi_ di depannya.

"Kau tidak mau makan? Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang makan!"

Pemuda itu makan dengan rakusnya. Dia makan tanpa sisa sedikit pun di piring. Semuanya bersih.

"Aghh…" pemuda itu berdahak kekenyangan.

Tenten melihat pemuda di depannya itu sinis. Ingin rasanya ia menghisap pemuda di depannya saat ini juga. Apalagi pemuda yang bisa dibilang lumayan tampan ini baru selesai makan, pasti darahnya jauh lebih enak dibanding tadi.

"Paman, berapa semuanya?"

"6500 Yen."

"Oi! Cepat kau bayar!"

Tenten kaget mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Bayar? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Cepat kau bayar semua ini!"

Tenten menatap pemuda di depannya penuh kebencian. Jadi niat pemuda ini menegurnya tadi untuk membayari semua makanannya? Picik!

"Aku tidak punya uang!"

"Hah? Jadi kau… Akh sial sekali aku bertemu gadis miskin seperti kau."

Emosi Tenten memuncak. Sudah daritadi ia bersabar, tetapi kesebarannya sudah habis. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan bersiap untuk memangsa pemuda di depannya. Ia memang tidak pandang tempat dan situasi untuk mendapatkan semua keinginananya. Apalagi pemuda di depannya ini berencana memanfaatkannya.

' _Brrak!'_

Tenten dan pemuda itu kaget mendengar gebrakan meja.

"Jadi kalian tidak ada uang untuk membayar ini semua, hah?" Paman pemilik kedai marah.

" _Iie Oji-san!_ Kami… kami…"

" _Kuso!_ Cepat kalian cuci semua piring kotor di belakang! Bersihkan juga semua meja yang kotor! Kalian baru boleh pergi setelah kedai _sushi_ ini tutup!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Mata Tenten melotot.

"Kau …"

" _Akh, Oji-san!_ Baik kita akan lakukan semua yang kau perintahkan!"

Pemuda itu menarik Tenten cepat dan mengajaknya ke belakang untuk mencuci piring kotor.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan pemuda sepicik kau!"

"Aku juga baru pertama kali bertemu gadis semiskin kau!"

Mereka berdua saling adu mulut. Tidak ada yang mau kalah, sembari bekerja mereka terus ribut sampai kedai itu tutup.

"Sial! Aku berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis sepertimu lagi!"

Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh kebencian. Tenten telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memangsa pemuda itu.

"Dasar sialan! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau rambut lurus panjangnya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti waria? Dia itu _yankee_ atau apa? Aku akan menghabisimu! Kau tunggu saja!"

.

.

Naruto duduk di ayunan taman. Matanya terus menatap _burger_ di tangannya.

' _Ini sepertinya enak, tapi sepertinya yang memberikannya jauh lebih enak.'_

"Hei, kau belum memakannya?"

Suara seseorang membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. Ia mendongak menatap gadis di depannya. Gadis berdada kecil dengan rambut acak-acakan. Gadis yang memberikan _burger_ ini kepadanya tadi.

Gadis itu duduk di samping ayunan Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya biar aku saja yang memakannya!"

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil _burger_ di tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak mau makan, kan?"

Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Ya sudah, aku makan ya!"

Gadis itu pun memakan _burger_ yang diberikannya tadi. Naruto hanya memerhatikan gadis itu makan. Tangannya terus memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghisap darah gadis di depannya.

Darah _vampire_ Naruto bergejolak. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya untuk menghisap darah. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mendekat dan berdiri di depan gadis itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekati lehernya.

"Khau shedyang aphya?" tanya gadis itu dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher gadis yang sebentar lagi menjadi santapannya. Gadis itu terus memundurkan duduknya dan…

"Aow!" ringis gadis itu. Ia dan Naruto jatuh terjungkal dari ayunan. "Akhh, sakit sekali…" lanjutnya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dengar ya, kalau kau lapar mestinya kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu! Aku kan tidak akan memakannya tadi!"

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya sinis. Ia gagal memangsa gadis di depannya.

"Hei! Wajahmu jangan seperti itu! Nanti aku belikan _burger_ yang baru!"

Naruto pun kembali berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor.

Gadis itu pun ikut berdiri, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "O ya, kita belum kenalan! Siapa namamu? Aku Haruno Sakura."

Naruto menatap Sakura sinis.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Salam kenal ya, Namikaze _-kun!"_ Sakura terkekeh.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia heran, baru kali ini ada gadis yang tidak takut kepadanya. Sakura nampak sangat santai bersamanya, padahal bisa saja ia memangsanya sekarang. Ya, Naruto memang paling tidak bisa menahan diri kalau dia sudah lapar. Tanpa belas kasih dan tak lihat tempat dia akan memangsa mangsanya dengan cepat, sampai mangsa itu tidak dapat bernafas apalagi meloloskan diri. Ia ini kan _'si kilat kuning'._

"Hei, kenapa diam?" tanya Sakura

Naruto tersenyum sinis. " _Gomen,_ sepertinya menyenangkan kalau memakan bersamamu..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Walaupun ia tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan Naruto barusan.

.

.

Gaara tersentak kaget saat gadis itu berbalik. Ia salah tingkah.

"Apa kau mau membeli es krim? Tapi maaf, tokonya sudah tutup!"

Matanya _jade-_ nya mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Es krim? Apa itu? Apa enak?" tanya Gaara polos.

Gadis tersebut tertawa geli melihat kepolosan Gaara.

"Kau tidak tahu es krim? Kau bercanda, kan?"

Gaara menatap sinis gadis tersebut. Ia kesal melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan gadis itu. Apa aneh kalau dia tidak tahu apa es krim? Apa es krim lebih enak dari darah?

Gadis tersebut merogoh isi _box-_ nya kemudian mengeluarkan satu bungkus es krim dari dalam kotak tersebut. Dia kemudian memberikannya kepada Gaara yang masih menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Makanlah, ini enak!"

Gaara diam. Ia hanya memandang heran es krim yang sedang dipegang gadis itu tanpa mengambilnya.

Gadis itu menarik tangan Gaara dan meletakkan es krim itu di tangannya.

"Ini gratis! Tapi lain kali kau harus membayarnya ya!"

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, sudah larut malam sekarang. Namaku Keizaki Matsuri. Siapa nama mu?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

Matsuri mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian membungkuk sebentar dan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian gadis itu.

Gaara membuka bungkusan es krim di tangannya kemudian menjilat es krim rasa _strawberry_ tersebut. Rasanya enak, tapi tidak se-enak rasa darah.

"Enak... tapi sepertinya kau lebih enak."

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Di review kemarin ada yang request; SaiIno, ShikaIno, GaiIno, bahkan SasuIno. Uwaah! Banyak yang suka sama Ino sepertinya, tetapi karena reviewer bernama "NamiKura10" lebih dulu review dari yang lainnya, saya masukin SaiIno dan SasuHina. Maaf ya buat yang lainnya! :D_

 _Pairing sampingan lainnya adalah NejiTen dan GaaMatsu. Yah, pairingnya memang banyak tapi mereka hanya karakter sampingan, jadi nanti yang porsinya lebih banyak tetep pairing utamanya yaitu NaruSaku. Sankyuu for RnR! ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Blood in Roses_

 _Genre : Supranatural, Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Bulan purnama akan segera tiba. Saatnya mereka menentukan takdir mereka sendiri. Tetap melangkah maju akan membuat mereka menjadi makhluk yang immortal. Namun siapapun yang menyerah dalam misi ini, takdir mereka adalah kematian._

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

Ino berjalan pelan di belakang Sai. Napasnya memburu. Matanya tak lepas menatap leher Sai. Naluri _vampire_ -nya bergejolak. Ia telan air ludahnya perlahan, menahan gejolak dirinya yang sudah tak sabar menghisap darah pemuda itu. Seketika taringnya mencuat. Bola matanya berbuah merah pekat. Napasnya kian memburu. Detik berikutnya ia sudah memegang leher Sai.

Sai seketika menoleh saat dirasakan seseorang memegang lehernya. Tampak Ino yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia sedikit bergedik melihat bola mata Ino yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Matanya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Yamanaka _-san_ , matamu kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Seingatnya warna mata Ino berwarna _aquamarine._

Mendengar ucapan Sai tersebut seketika Ino tersadar. Ia palingkan wajahnya dari Sai dan wajahnya kembali menjadi normal. Tak ada lagi taring yang mencuat di bibirnya. Warna bola matanya pun tidak lagi berwarna merah.

"Mataku hanya kelilipan debu tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik," jawabnya.

Sai tersenyum kecil. Dengan cepat diraihnya jemari Ino dan menggenggamnya. Ino terdiam sejenak saat Sai meraih jemarinya.

"Mau mampir ke rumah ku? Ayo! Rumahku sudah dekat.. akan ku obati matamu di rumah," ujar Sai seraya menarik Ino berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Ino terdiam. Kepalanya berputar memandang interior rumah Sai. Rumah Sai lebih banyak didominasi dengan perabot kayu. Membuat suasana rumah itu terasa sejuk. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Sai menyodorkan sebuah minuman berwarna merah kepadanya.

"Apa ini darah?"

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan gadis di depannya.

"Darah? Tentu saja bukan. Ini sirup. Minumlah, kau pasti haus 'kan?!"

Ino medesah kecewa. Ia pikir Sai memberikannya segelas darah segar. Dengan malas, ia ambil gelas yang ada di tangan Sai.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan mengambil obat tetes mata untuk matamu!" ujarnya seraya berlalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Ino menaruh gelas yang diberikan Sai di atas meja. Matanya kembali memperhatikan interior yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Perhatiannya terpaku pada sebuah foto berbingkai kayu yang tergantung di ruangan itu. Ia langkahkan kakinya cepat untuk melihat foto tersebut. Tampak seorang pria paruh baya tengah tersenyum. Di samping pria itu duduk seorang wanita yang kira-kira umurnya sama dengan pria itu. Wanita itu juga tersenyum. Dan di belakang pria dan wanita itu tampak dua orang remaja yang ikut tersenyum. Salah satu dari kedua remaja itu tak lain adalah Sai. Lalu siapa ketiga orang di foto itu?

Ino sedikit terperajat, saat dirasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh cepat. Tampak Sai yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dan di tangannya ada sebuah botol kecil yang ia yakini adalah obat tetes mata.

"Ini obatnya," ujar Sai seraya menyerahkan botol kecil di tangannya pada Ino.

"Sai, siapa ketiga orang di foto ini?"

Seketika wajah Sai memucat. Tampak keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Detik berikutnya ia sunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Perlahan ia sentuh foto itu dan ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kedua orang ini adalah Ayah dan Ibuku," ujarnya seraya menyentuh foto pria dan wanita paruh baya di foto tersebut.

"Dan orang yang berdiri di sampingku ini adalah Kakakku. Namanya Shin."

Ino mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sai tentang ketiga orang yang ada di foto itu.

"Lalu mereka ada dimana? Kenapa rumahmu tampaknya sepi sekali?"

Sai berbalik ke arah Ino dan tersenyum simpul.

"Mereka sudah tiada. Kedua orang tua kami tewas dalam sebuah misi. Dan Kakakku… dia meninggal karena sakit."

Ino termangu sejenak mendengar jawaban Sai. Detik berikut senyum dingin tersungging di bibirnya.

' _Berarti akan lebih mudah untuk menghisap darahmu.'_

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya."

" _Arigatou,"_ ujar Sai seraya tersenyum.

Ino terpaku melihat Sai yang tersenyum seolah tak ada kesedihan di wajah pemuda itu. Sai tak pernah berhenti mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Dari awal ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tak tampak sekalipun wajah murung Sai. Hanya wajah gembira yang terus terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kau bilang, kedua orang tua kalian tewas dalam sebuah misi? Apakah mereka seorang tentara?"

"Bukan. Mereka adalah _Vampire Hunters."_

" _Va.. vampire hunters_ katamu?" sahut Ino shock.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak pernah berfikir kalau _vampire_ itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Kupikir itu hanya cerita horror yang dibuat oleh orang-orang."

' _Apakah kau juga seorang vampire hunter yang mungkin akan memburu kami suatu saat nanti?'_ pikir Ino.

"Yah, awalnya aku fikir juga begitu... tapi _vampire_ itu benar-benar ada. Kakakku dan aku pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka."

"Begitu. Aku jadi takut."

"Kau tidak perlu takut pada _vampire,_ karena aku akan melindungimu dari mereka."

' _Bukan bangsa ku yang aku takutkan, tetapi kalian—vampire hunters.'_

"Terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku memanggilmu Sai saja?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku Ino kalau kau mau."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah kita baru kenal?"

"Yah, itu juga kalau kau mau."

"Baiklah, akan ku pertimbangkan."

" _Ano…_ boleh aku numpang mandi? Tubuh ku terasa lengket sekali~"

"Tentu saja. Kita kan sudah jalan-jalan seharian. Aku juga sudah ingin mandi sejak tadi. Kalau kau ingin ganti pakaian aku akan mengantar mu ke kamar Kakakku, kau bisa gunakan pakaian yang ada di lemari. Aku rasa ukuran pakaian Kakakku akan cocok untukmu. Maaf karena di sini tidak ada pakaian wanita, soalnya semua barang milik Ibuku sudah aku sumbangkan kepada orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan."

"Mengenakan pakaian laki-laki tidak masalah untukku. Jadi, barang-barang Kakakmu masih ada ya?"

"Hn, soalnya Kakakku meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu dan aku terlalu malas untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan barang-barang miliknya."

"Aku mengerti," kata Ino.

Sai membimbing Ino menuju kamar Shin. Begitu pintu kamar tersebut dibuka, Ino mengedarkan pandangannya. Kamar itu terlihat rapi, bahkan tak ada debu sedikit pun yang menempel di perabotan kamar itu.

"Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kamarku ada di sebelah."

" _Hai. Arigatou."_

"Um, Yamanaka _-san…_ kupikir sebaiknya kau menginap saja, soalnya ini sudah larut. Kau juga pasti sudah lelah, bukan?"

"Apa tak masalah jika aku menginap di sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tenang saja, aku juga tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih karena sudah menginjinkanku untuk menginap."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Selamat malam!"

"Selamat malam!"

Begitu Sai sudah pergi, Ino mengunci pintu dan memilah pakaian dalam lemari. Lalu, Ino memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket setelah ia dan Sai berjalan-jalan selama seharian.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sebenarnya _vampire_ sepertinya tidak butuh tidur. Namun ia hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak. Entah waktu sudah berlalu berapa lama, Ino melirik jam yang ada di atas meja lampu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Ino tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan keluar kamar. Detik berikutnya ia sudah berdiri di depan kamar Sai. Ia coba membuka pintu kamar Sai dan dengan sekali lambaian tangan, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Tampak Sai yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda itu.

Ino tersenyum dingin. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Sai. Tercium aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Aroma yang manis. Ia yakin darah Sai pasti rasanya sangat enak. Seketika taring Ino mencuat dan bola matanya berubah merah. Napasnya memburu. Perlahan ia dekatkan bibirnya, bersiap untuk mengoyak leher Sai.

' _Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhku lebih dulu!'_

" _Yamanaka-san... arigatou."_

Ino tiba-tiba terdiam. Apakah Sai sedang ngelindur? Ia menoleh ke arah Sai. Tampak pemuda itu masih tertidur pulas. Rupanya Sai memang baru saja mengigau. Ia jauhkan wajahnya dari Sai. Ditatapnya Sai lama. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Bahkan saat kau terlelap, kau tetap tersenyum."

Ino pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Shin. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak mengerti~ mengapa ia membatalkan niatnya untuk memangsa Sai?

.

.

Sai tersenyum menatap wajah Ino yang tengah terlelap. Cantik. Wajah Ino sangat cantik mempesona. Namun entah mengapa, dibalik wajahnya yang cantik dan manis itu tersembunyi suatu misteri yang tak bisa ia ungkap. Ino juga tak banyak bicara, hanya wajah dingin yang selalu tampak di wajahnya yang mulus tanpa cacat ataupun jerawat itu.

Sai tersenyum kecil. Ia beranjak dari samping Ino yang tengah tertidur dan berjalan ke arah tirai, kemudian menyibaknya. Menyambut mentari pagi yang tengah menampakkan sinarnya.

Ino mengerjap-ngerjap saat dirasakan hangatnya sinar mentari menembus kulit tubuhnya yang sensitif. Dengan cepat ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur Yamanaka _-san?_ "

Seketika Ino terbangun. Ia terlonjak. Tampak seorang pemuda tengah bersandar di dekat jendela dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, tengah menatapnya.

"Cepat bangun! Akan aku ajak kau ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Ditatapnya Sai lekat.

' _Tempat yang menyenangkan?'_

"Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan. Cepat kau bersiap!" lanjut Sai yang kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih terdiam di tempat tidur.

.

"Sai… aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil ku. Toh aku juga memanggilmu Sai, kan?" kata Ino saat Sai tengah sibuk menyetir mobilnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu.. cantik!"

' _Ca-cantik?'_ wajah Ino bersemu merah.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, Sai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar.

Ino tercengang. Bibirnya perlahan terbuka membaca _plank_ di depannya.

"Tempat penitipan anak?" bacanya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanyanya pada Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau maksud tempat menyenangkan adalah ini? Hah!"

"Ya, tempat ini! Ayo kita masuk!" ujarnya seraya mengajak Ino masuk.

.

"Pagi anak-anak! Hari ini ada guru baru yang akan bermain bersama kalian. Namanya Yamanaka Ino," ujar Sai riang seraya mengenalkan Ino.

Ino hanya diam mematung memandang anak-anak kecil yang telah berkerumun diantaranya. Ia tak habis fikir tempat yang dimaksud Sai adalah tempat penitipan anak. Kenapa harus tempat seperti ini? Tempat ini membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu kelamnya di _Reichdole_.

Ino menatap tajam anak-anak kecil yang berkerumun diantaranya. Sontak tatapannya membuat para anak-anak itu menangis karena ketakutan melihatnya. Dengan sigap Sai menjauhkan anak-anak itu dari Ino. Sedangkan Ino masih terdiam dengan pandangan matanya yang menusuk tajam.

Sai sedikit bergedik melihat sorot mata Ino. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu? Apa dia benci anak-anak?

oOOo

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tenten berdiri di bawah sinar bulan. Bola matanya berubah merah. Dinginnya angin malam membelai lembut tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai. Dipandangnya sekitar. Tokyo—Kota ini tampak memikatnya untuk kembali mencari mangsanya. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya untuk mencari mangsa pertamanya. Seorang pemuda licik yang kemarin telah berani mempermainkannya.

Langkah kaki Tenten terhenti. Ia mencium aroma yang sangat ia kenal. Aroma tubuh mangsanya. Ditolehkan wajahnya ke sebuah restoran yang terletak di sebrangnya. Ia menyeringai. Tampak mangsanya tengah berada di restoran itu. Tenten langkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah restoran tersebut.

"Kau tak akan lepas lagi dariku!"

"Selamat datang Nona!" ujar Neji seraya membungkukkan badan memberi salam pada tamu yang baru datang.

Tenten tersenyum picik. Mangsanya tengah membungkuk hormat ke arahnya. Rupanya mangsanya tak sadar bertemu dengan dirinya lagi.

"Oi! Angkat wajahmu! Sampai kapan kau akan membungkukkan badan seperti itu?"

Neji terdiam. Entah kenapa ia mengenali suara tamu yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia tegakkan badannya. Matanya terbelalak menatap seorang gadis di depannya. Ia mencibir melihat wanita itu.

"Heh! Untuk apa kau datang kemari, hah?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau ini memang pria yang tak punya sopan santun, ya?"

Neji mengepal geram mendengar perkataan Tenten yang masih berdiri di depannya. Emosinya memuncak melihat sikap angkuh gadis itu.

"Cih! Dasar kau gadis kurang aja-"

"Heh! Hyuuga Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pelanggan? Hah!"

Neji menunduk dalam. _Boss-_ nya Mitarashi Anko tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tenten mengernyit melihat seorang wanita tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Saya Manajer di Restoran ini. Mohon maafkan ketidak sopanan pelayan kami!" ujar wanita itu seraya membungkuk.

"Itu tidak masalah," ujar Tenten seraya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah meja nomor 25.

"…tapi aku ingin pelayan yang barusan bersikap tidak sopan padaku itu, melayaniku."

Neji mendelik kesal memandang Tenten. Tangannya mengepal geram. Ingin rasanya ia membentak gadis itu~ tapi tak bisa. Bila ia sampai melakukan hal itu, ia bisa dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

Anko mendelik ke arah Neji. Neji menghela napas menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak. Dengan gontai ia berjalan ke arah meja nomor 25. Gadis itu tengah menatapnya angkuh.

"Woy! Kau mau pesan apa?" ujarnya ketus seraya menaruh daftar menu kasar.

"Hey! Kau ingin ku laporkan pada bos mu? Hah!"

Neji menghela napas. Ia tersenyum kecut ke arah gadis di depannya.

"Nona mau pesan apa?" ujarnya sesopan mungkin.

Tenten tersenyum angkuh melihat mangsanya yang berusaha bersikap manis.

' _Ini baru dimulai_ _Hyuuga Neji, akan_ _ku buat kau tak bisa menolak perkataanku!'_

Neji melirik ke arah tamu yang duduk di meja nomer 25. Gadis itu terus memperhatikannya dan sesekali dia tampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya yang merah.

' _Kuso, sebenarnya kapan gadis itu akan pergi?'_

Neji kembali melirik Tenten sambil terus mencatat pesanan tamu di meja nomor 26. Seketika matanya terbelalak. Meja nomor 25 sudah kosong, padahal baru saja ia melirik ke arah meja itu tapi gadis itu sudah hilang. Kemana perginya orang itu? Yang Neji tahu, ia tak mau mengambil pusing atas kepergian gadis itu. Ia berharap tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan orang itu selamanya.

.

Tenten tersenyum simpul melihat mangsanya keluar dari restoran. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon saat mangsanya berjalan ke arahnya. Tersunging senyum dingin dari bibirnya.

' _Saat kau sedang sendiri, akan ku habisi kau!'_

Neji sedikit bergedik saat dirasakan angin malam membelai lembut tengkuknya. Dipercepat langkahnya saat terdengar derap kaki seseorang yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya. Ia menoleh cepat saat dirasakan derap kaki itu semakin mendekatinya, tapi hanya bayangan dirinya yang tampak di bawah sorotan lampu jalan. Tak ada seorang pun. Ia bergedik ngeri. Dengan cepat ia ambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tenten tertawa puas saat mangsanya berlari ketakutan.

"Hahaha… dasar pria pengecut! Pasti kau sangat ketakutan!"

Neji berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah pom bensin. Napasnya tersengal. Ia benar-benar takut kalau sampai ada hantu yang membuntutinya. Ia sedikit terperajat saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sialan kau Lee! Kau membuatku kaget!" ujarnya.

"Kau kenapa Neji? Seperti habis lomba marathon saja," ujar pemuda bernama Lee itu.

"Itu.. tadi seperti ada hantu yang mengikutiku tahu! Makanya aku berlari kesini!"

"Ya ampun Neji! Kau percaya kalau hantu itu benar-benar ada? Padahal rambutmu saja seperti _'sadako'_ begitu.. dan kau itu seorang pria, astaga! Sudah sana ganti baju! Sebentar lagi pertukaran _shift,_ kan?"

"Berani sekali kau mengejekku! Yah, tapi kau benar sebentar lagi _shift_ -ku. Aku ganti baju dulu."

Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mangsanya berlari ke sebuah pom bensin.

"Untuk apa dia kesini?"

Tenten segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang lampu jalan, saat dilihat mangsanya keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan baju yang berbeda. Mangsanya mengenakan seragam petugas pom bensin dengan topi cap yang senada dengan seragam yang ia pakai. Tenten sedikit memiringkan wajahnya saat mangsanya berjalan ke pom bensin dan melayani para pemilik kendaraan yang hendak mengisikan bahan bakar untuk kendaraannya.

"Dia berkerja di sini juga?"

Tak lama senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya besok aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan, tuan pekerja keras!"

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

Di stasiun bawah tanah, terlihat Sakura yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Berhubung masih dini hari stasiun tersebut masih sepi. Namun Sakura sadar bahwa ia harus segera pergi sebelum matahari terbit. Sakura pun lekas merapikan kertas-kertas Koran yang semalam digunakannnya untuk alas tidur dan lekas pergi dari sana. Sakura memerhatikan sekeliling, rupanya bukan dia seorang yang tadi malam tidur di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Ada juga beberapa orang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hari ini aku mandi di mana ya? Apa tidak usah mandi saja?" gumam Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku sudah tidak mandi selama dua hari, masa hari ini aku juga tidak mandi?"

Sakura pun terus berjalan sambil memerhatikan sekitar. Ia harap ada toilet umum di sekitar sini. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Sakura menemukan toilet umum di sebuah taman. Sakura berlari menuju toilet umum tersebut, sayangnya tidak ada satu pintu pun yang terbuka.

"Aah, sudah kuduga! Zaman sekarang sudah tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini!"

Sakura pun lekas meninggalkan taman tersebut. Sakura kembali berjalan di pagi-pagi buta, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencari sebuah sungai dan mandi di sana. Sakura terus berjalan lumayan jauh hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah hutan.

Matahari sudah mulai terbit. Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri hutan, tak lupa ia membuat sebuah tanda pada batang-batang pohon yang dilewatinya agar tidak tersesat. Mata Sakura berbinar saat ia menemukan sebuah sungai yang airnya jernih. Sakura pun tersenyum lebar dan lekas melepas seluruh pakaiannya, lalu mandi di sungai tersebut.

.

"Ah, segarnya!" teriak Sakura setelah memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Beruntung sekali, tidak ada seorang pun di hutan ini... juga tidak ada binatang buas, jadi aku bisa mandi dengan tenang. Yah, tapi aku juga tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus segera kembali ke kota," kata Sakura berbicara sendiri.

Sakura pun kembali berjalan melewati tanda-tanda di batang pohon yang sebelumnya ia buat. Begitu ia keluar dari kawasan hutan tersebut, perutnya mulai berbunyi.

"Aku lapar," kata Sakura. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kota.

Sakura tidak tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa, tetapi Sakura menebak bahwa saat ini mungkin sekitar jam sembilan pagi. Sakura berhenti berjalan saat ia menemukan sebuah Café. Di sebuah meja yang tertata di luar ruangan café, Sakura menemukan makanan sisa.

"Ya ampun, menyia-nyiakan makanan!"

Sakura menengok kiri-kanan kemudian depan-belakang, sebelum meraih makanan yang tergeletak di meja cafe tersebut dengan gerakan cepat. Sakura pun bergegas meninggalkan meja tersebut. Sepanjang jalan Sakura memakan makanan itu, sebelum akhirnya matanya tertuju pada satu sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan jendela Café sambil memegang perutnya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh. Sakura melihat wajah polos itu menatapnya riang.

' _Sakura-chan?'_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Sakura menghampirinya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menegak liurnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar lapar, apalagi ketika melihat Sakura berada di depannya.

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. Wajah Naruto yang selalu menegak liur membuatnya tersadar kalau pemuda itu kelaparaan. Sakura tertawa kecil, dengan cepat ditariknya lengan Naruto menuju suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ssttt..."

Naruto terdiam, ditatapnya wajah Sakura tajam.

' _Sakura-chan, aku benar-benar lapar.'_

Naluri _vampire_ Naruto bergejolak, dengan cepat mata Naruto berubah merah dan taringnya menyembul dari bibirnya. Dalam hitungan detik pula Naruto mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah leher Sakura.

"Ayo cepat!"

Sakura menarik kencang lengan Naruto, sehingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. Seketika wajah Naruto berubah menjadi normal.

Naruto menghela nafas. _'Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali memangsa gadis ini?'_

"Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar!" kata Sakura. Naruto hanya lama kemudian Sakura kembali.

"Ini!"

Sakura menyodorkan sepotong pizza kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap pizza itu hampa.

" _Doushita no?_ Ayo ambil!"

Dengan malas Naruto mengambil pizza itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

' _Rasanya hampir sama dengan makanan yang kemarin ia berikan!'_

"Kau seorang diri di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"He-ehm," jawab Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menatap Naruto riang.

"Mulai sekarang kita saudara! OK, Naruto!"

"Hn."

"Apapun yang kau minta akan kukabulkan karena kita ini senasib!"

Mulut Naruto berhenti mengunyah, ia menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kau serius?"

" _Hai!_ Sebutkan apapun permintaanmu!"

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

Sakura terdiam. Matanya menatap Naruto bingung. Apa maksud Naruto berkata seperti itu?

Naruto menatap Sakura serius. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa? Ia benar-benar berharap Sakura akan mengabulkan permintannya.

Otak Sakura masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto, apa maksud ucapannya?

Seketika wajah Sakura merona merah. Apakah mungkin maksud Naruto adalah 'itu'? Dengan cepat Sakura menepis pikirannya dan menatap Naruto serius.

"Berapa umurmu Naruto? Aku sudah berumur 20 tahun, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yang pasti aku yang paling muda diantara saudara-saudara sepupuku, yang entah ada di mana mereka semua sekarang?"

"Naruto aku tahu. Sejak awal, aku tahu kalau kau menginginkanku."

' _Benar!'_

"Aku tahu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu kau sudah memendam rasa itu!"

' _Tentu saja!'_

"…tapi Naruto, sebelumnya aku harus tahu dulu berapa umurmu! Jadi tolong katakan padaku, berapa umurmu?"

"Sekitar 19 tahun."

"EHH? Apa maksudnya dengan 'sekitar 19 tahun…' aku tidak mengerti!"

"Maksudku, aku tidak tahu kapan hari ulang tahunku... jadi… yah begitulah."

Sakura menatap Naruto prihatin. Jadi pemuda ini bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini?"

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu berarti kau sudah cukup umur… jadi kita bisa melakukannya. Tapi kau tahu, kita tidak bisa langsung menuju tahap itu!"

" _Nande?"_

"Kita harus berpacaran dulu, baru kita bisa melanjutkan ke tahap itu."

" _Nani?"_

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi jika kau benar-benar menginginkanku kau pasti bisa mengerti!"

' _Apakah sesulit itu untuk memakannya?'_

Naruto menghela nafas. Mengapa manusia begitu susah ditaklukkan? Mengapa begitu susah berkata 'iya'? Mengapa begitu banyak syarat?

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima persyaratan Sakura, toh ujungnya nanti Sakura akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya, menjadi mangsanya.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang terlihat lesu dan kecewa. Sakura pun menarik nafas.

' _Gomen, Naruto. Aku harus benar-benar yakin bahwa kau benar-benar menginginkanku menjadi milikmu.'_

oOOo

.

.

Hinata membuka toko bunganya dengan riang, dengan perlahan ia menyirami satu persatu bunga yang berada di toko kecilnya itu.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Ia tersenyum manis ketika matanya menatap sosok pria berkulit putih dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang merah.

" _Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke tersenyum riang. Ia yakin kali ini ia tidak akan gagal. Hinata telah masuk dalam perangkapnya dan ia yakin gadis itu akan menerimanya dan mau melakukan apapun untuknya.

Itulah Uchiha Sasuke, _vampire_ yang baik hati. Sasuke tahu jauh sebelum Indra menyuruhnya untuk mencari mangsa di _Lorraine,_ ia akan menghisap mangsa pertamanya tanpa pemaksaan dan ia ingin mangsanya rela memberikan darahnya tanpa menyesal sedikitpun.

Apakah terdengar kejam? Tidak. Itu cukup baik jika dilihat dari sisi vampire. Dan tentu saja, kali ini Sasuke tidak main-main. Sasuke berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan membuat Hyuuga Hinata akan menyerahkan segalanya kepadanya. Termasuk nyawanya.

"Kau setiap hari sendirian menjaga toko ini?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit geli mendengar ucapan pemuda itu yang cukup polos baginya.

"Memang kau fikir toko ini seberapa besar? Tentu saja aku sendiri yang harus menjaganya. Aku tidak akan mampu membayar orang yang menjaga toko."

' _Jadi maksudmu kau sendirian?'_

Sekilas Sasuke tersenyum licik, tetapi dengan cepat ia merubah mimik mukanya… menggantinya dengan mimik khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak takut ada yang mengganggumu jika kau sendirian di sini? kau mau minta tolong siapa nanti?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut."

Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Hinata sehingga membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu di sini?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menjaga tokomu. Aku tidak akan meminta imbalan, sama sekali tidak."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan terlalu terburu-buru, tetapi Hinata tidak bisa menepis rasa sepi yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak. Hinata mengakui Sasuke memang tampan dan jauh dari tampang pria jahat. Ia nampak seperti pria baik-baik.

"Sejujurnya aku memang membutuhkan pegawai, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa menerima apapun secara cuma-cuma."

Sasuke terdiam. Sedikit rasa kesal terasa di dadanya tapi Sasuke menahannya. Bukankah kesabaran kunci keberhasilan?

"Itukah alasanmu?"

"Aku tentunya merasa tidak enak jika kau bekerja cuma-cuma..."

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam. Sasuke mencoba memutar otak. Ia harus bisa mendekati Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika imbalannya diganti saja, tidak menggunakan uang?"

"Lalu menggunakan apa?"

"Kabulkan satu permintaanku, apapun itu! Bagaimana?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke, sama sekali tidak ada gurat-gurat kejahatan di wajahnya itu.. bahkan terlihat tulus dan polos.

Hinata menghela nafas. Tidak ada salahnya kan menerimanya?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu setiap toko tutup."

Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum hangat di depan Hinata. Namun jauh di dalam hati, Sasuke berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. Akhirnya satu tujuannya tercapai dan rasanya ia tidak bisa menunggu lama-lama untuk mengucapkan permintaannya pada Hinata. Sasuke akan melakukan apapun agar permintaannya itu terpenuhi.

" _Arigatou Hinata."_

.

"Ternyata kau cukup jago juga ya, merayu pelanggan?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia menatap Hinata yang sedang memandangnya lembut.

"Apa aku sebegitu berbakatnya?"

" _Aish!_ Baru saja ku puji kau sudah sombong."

Sasuke tertawa, yang membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Katakan apa permintaan mu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Apakah ia harus langsung meminta Hinata berkorban untuknya? Memberikan darahnya untuknya?

Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan menikmatinya. Ia ingin Hinata perlahan-lahan rela memberikan segalanya untuknya.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana rumahmu."

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan meminta hal itu padanya, tetapi lagi-lagi Hinata merasa tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit anggukan kecil, Hinata menuntun Sasuke menuju rumahnya.

.

"Inilah rumahku. Kau mau masuk?"

Hinata menatap rumah mungil yang terletak sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

' _Tempat yang sangat bagus.'_

"Hey, kenapa bengong? Ingin masuk?"

' _Tentu saja.'_

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum dingin.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Sementara Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. Dengan pelan Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Masuklah!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar perkataan Hinata.

' _Rumah yang sepi, tinggal sendirian, tidak punya saudara satu pun. Hinata, apakah harus kuhisap darahmu sekarang?'_

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Sasuke, naluri _vampire_ Sasuke mulai bangkit. Mata Sasuke berubah merah. Taringnya perlahan mulai keluar. Sasuke hendak menggigit leher Hinata yang berada tepat di depannya, ketika tiba-tiba ia mendenagar suara seseorang.

" _Onee-chan,_ kau sudah pulang?"

Sasuke tersentak. Dalam waktu sekejap, wajahnya kembali menjadi normal.

' _Onee-chan?'_

Sasuke mematung. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan dari sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar tidur, seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya baru berumur 10-11 tahun keluar dan menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum riang dan memperkenalkan anak perempuan tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Ini adikku, Hanabi."

' _Adik? Kau tidak hidup sendirian?'_

"Jadi kau tidak tinggal sendirian di sini?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum tersenyum lembut. Ia membelai kepala adiknya.

"Ya. Aku tinggal berdua dengan Adikku."

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Semua rencana yang telah ia susun rapi kini hancur sudah. Semuanya hilang dalam sekejap, saat mendengar bahwa Hinata tidak tinggal sendiri di rumah ini.

' _Kau ceroboh Sasuke! Menentukan target sebelum mengenalnya lebih dekat!'_

Sasuke mendesah pelan, nyaris berbisik… sehingga Hinata dan adiknya tidak menyadari desahan Sasuke.

' _Apa boleh buat… nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku harus melanjutkan ini semua dan mengakhirinya secepat mungkin!'_

Hinata tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat berkerut. Hinata menatap wajah Adiknya yang kini terlihat begitu mengantuk. Hinata pun menatap Sasuke sejenak.

"Aku rasa sekarang sudah sangat malam. Adikku sudah mengantuk."

Sasuke terdiam saat Hinata menatapnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

' _Deg!'_

Sasuke dapat merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang.

Perasaan apa ini? Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum dan menatap Hinata. Ia mengerti maksud perkataan Hinata padanya.

"Benar, memang sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya aku permisi, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukakannya untuk Sasuke.

"Kapan pun kau mau dan ada waktu luang, datanglah ke sini! Rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumah Hinata. Sasuke melirik sekilas Hinata yang tersenyum menatapnya saat kakinya melangkah keluar dari dalam rumah Hinata.

' _Tentu saja kau akan membiarkanku masuk. Meski kau tak ingin, aku tetap bisa masuk.'_

"Sampai ketemu besok Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu Sasuke _-kun!"_ ujar Hinata seraya menutup pintu.

Tepat ketika Hinata mentup pintu, senyum lembut di wajah Sasuke menghilang dan berganti dengan ekspresi bengis dan keji di wajahnya. Mata Sasuke berkilat menatap pintu rumah Hinata. Darahnya terasa berdesir. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Entah apa, tetapi rasanya tubuhnya serasa bergejolak dan ia tak bisa menahannya.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Bola matanya kini berubah menjadi merah dan dari sudut bibirnya dapat terlihat sepasang taring yang menyembul secara indah, begitu tajam.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam rumah Hinata lagi—menyusup lewat sebuah jendela yang ia buka paksa dengan kekuatannya (tentunya tanpa menimbulkan suara) dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah sofa, menatap sosok Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya bersama Adiknya.

"Apa kau pikir, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup sampai besok Hinata?"

Senyum di wajah Sasuke menghilang berganti tatapan dingin dan keji dari matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

.

"Hinata _-Neechan,_ siapa pemuda tadi? Apakah dia teman mu?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Adiknya. Teman? Mungkin. Mengingat selama ini ia sama sekali tak pernah dekat dengan orang lain selain Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino.

"Apakah Kiba _-Nii_ sudah tahu, kalau kau dan dia berteman? _Onee-chan,_ jangan sampai Kiba _-Nii_ cemburu dan salah paham! Kudengar bangsa _Werewolves_ itu.. kalau sedang marah sangat menyeramkan."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Adiknya. Hinata menyelimuti Hanabi dan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kau lebih baik tidur! Tenang saja, Kiba tidak akan keberatan jika _Nee-chan_ berteman dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Teringat kembali sikap Sasuke padanya ketika mereka di toko bunga.

"…karena Sasuke _-kun_ adalah pemuda yang baik."

Sasuke terdiam. Suara Hinata saat menyebut dan membicarakan dirinya terdengar begitu tulus.

"Ia menyebutku orang yang baik?" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Perlahan ia berjalan menjauhi kamar tempat Hinata berada. Seluruh niatnya sirna ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata tentang dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa arti kata baik?"

Sasuke tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti, mengapa setiap kali Hinata berbicara tentang dirinya atau berdekatan dengannya dan menatapnya atau sekedar tersenyum.. seluruh nalurinya untuk memangsa Hinata sirna. Setiap kali Hinata berada di dekatnya, kepala Sasuke terasa kosong sesaat dan tidak lama kemudian, ia dapat merasakan dadanya berdebar.. seperti saat ini.

Sasuke memegangi dadanya. "Sebenarnya apa ini?"

Sasuke kemudian tersadar akan satu hal. "Tunggu, tadi Adiknya menyebut nama Kiba! Siapa orang itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Hinata? Mungkinkah lelaki itu adalah pacarnya? Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan _bangsa_ _Werewolves?_ Apakah orang yang bernama Kiba itu adalah seorang _werewolf?_ "

oOOo

.

.

Hari ini Sakura merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto yang nampak tidak bersemangat.

' _Sikap Naruto yang seperti ini bukan karena kejadian kemarin, kan?'_ fikir Sakura.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa? Mengapa kau lesu seperti itu hari ini?"

' _Alasannya bukan karena aku menolak perasaanmu, kan?'_

Sakura mengaduk-aduk es krim yang kini berada di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sedang memegang burger yang Naruto tahu sangat jelas, bahwa Sakura mendapatkan burger itu dengan cara yang ilegal.

"Tidak.. aku tidak lesu… Aku hanya sedih."

Sakura berhenti mengaduk-aduk es krim nya. Ia menoleh menatap Naruto sendu.

' _Sebegitu dalamkah kau menyukaiku Naruto?'_

Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Perutnya amat sangat lapar dan ia ingin menghisap darah Sakura. Berkali-kali Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya sendu. Naruto berusaha menekan segala perasaan lapar yang kini sedang menyerangnya.

' _Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak kuat menahan rasa lapar ini lagi!'_

Sakura terdiam. Kepalanya penuh dengan Naruto. Pemuda tampan yang kini mengikutinya—lebih tepatnya dipaksa mengikuti Sakura— kemanapun ia pergi. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah percaya akan adanya _love at first sight,_ tetapi begitu melihat Naruto yang terlihat lesu dan pucat terus menerus semenjak insiden 'penolakannya', ia jadi mengubah pikirannya.

Sakura tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda yang begitu polos-merangkap bodoh- ini. Sakura selalu dapat menjadi diri sendiri dan tak sungkan-sungkan menunjukkan keahliannya 'mendapatkan makanan secara ilegal'.

' _Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku masih belum bisa menerimamu.'_

Naruto mengelus perutnya. Perutnya terasa bergetar.

' _Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku tidak menghisap darah.'_

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. Mengapa rasanya memangsa seorang manusia begitu susah? Tidak seperti yang dibicarakan oleh Indra, Kakek angkatnya.

"Ah.. perutku bernyanyi," ujar Naruto pelan.

Sakura tersentak saat Naruto berbicara pelan. Hati Sakura terenyuh. Ia memandang es krim dan burger di tangannya. Sudah hampir habis.

' _Aku tak mungkin memberikan ini kepadanya.'_

Sakura menatap Naruto yang terlihat begitu menderita karena kelaparannya.

' _Baiklah!'_

Sakura berdiri dan menatap Naruto sejenak.

"Hey, kau lapar kan? Tunggu di sini aku akan mencarikan makanan untukmu."

Naruto terdiam. Ia mendongak menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan berlari meninggalkannya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Benda apa lagi yang akan ia berikan padaku? Aku memang lapar, tetapi aku sudah muak makan makanan manusia! Aku mau darah!" desah Naruto frustasi.

.

Sakura memutar matanya di tengah-tengah jalanan kota Tokyo. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah restoran cepat saja dan menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sebuah pizza daging yang masih utuh!"

Sakura menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanannya. Tak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Sakura tersenyum riang. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mendekati pizza daging yang teronggok di atas meja sebuah restoran cepat saji tersebut.

"Naruto, aku akan mengambilnya untukmu!"

Naruto mendesah. Dalam sekejap Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

' _Kalau dia hilang, bagaimana caranya aku mencari cara untuk memangsanya?'_

Naruto kembali mendesah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Memusatkan seluruh pikirannya di indra penciumannya. Naruto membuka matanya saat mencium aroma tubuh Sakura. Naruto tersenyum licik.

Entah sejak kapan, Naruto tak menyadari bahwa kedua bola matanya telah berubah menjadi merah dan bahkan keluar taring yang mulai mencuat dari sisi bibirnya.

"Maaf Sakura _-chan.._ aku sangat lapar. Aku akan memakan mu sekarang meski kau tak mau."

.

Sakura mengambil pizza daging tersebut secara perlahan. Sakura menoleh ke seluruh arah sebelum tersenyum dan hendak berbalik ketika ia melihat seorang pria di depannya tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Mau kau kemana 'kan pizza ku?" ujar pria tersebut dingin.

Sakura terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika harus meletakkan pizza daging untuk Naruto ini kembali ke meja. Sakura tersenyum ketika sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Ah! Lihat! Bukankah itu Airi Suzuki, salah satu _member girlband_ Buono?" ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk lurus.

Pria itu terlihat kaget dan bergegas berbalik, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum dan dengan cepat berlari menjauhi pria tersebut sambil membawa pizza untuk Naruto.

Naruto berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Fikirannya sudah tumpul. Ia benar-benar lapar dan sangat amat lapar, yang ada di fikirannya hanya satu, Haruno Sakura.. mangsanya. Ia harus menemukan mangsanya secepatnya. Menghisap darahnya dan kembali ke _Dark World_ secepat mungkin. Matanya bergerak cepat menyusuri tiap sudut kota ketika akhirnya ia menemukan mangsanya.

' _Got it!'_

Pria yang ditipu oleh Sakura tadi mendesah kesal dan berbalik untuk menatap gadis yang tengah memegang pizza-nya.

"Mana Airi? Tidak ad— apa?"

Pria tersebut mengedarkan kepalanya ketika mendapati gadis yang berbicara kepadanya tadi tengah berlari menjauhinya.

"Bocah sialan, kembalikan pizza ku! MALINGGGGG!"

Sakura menoleh sejenak ketika melihat pria tersebut meneriakinya maling.

"Apa? Aku bukan maling!"

Sakura hendak berhenti dan berbalik ketika dilihatnya, beberapa orang pria ikut berlari bersama pria tadi menuju ke arahnya.

"Waa… Waaahh!"

Sakura bergegas berbalik ketika di rasakannya sesuatu menghadang jalannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu ia akan menabrak sesuatu itu.

' _BRUKK!'_

Sakura terdiam. Matanya terpejam.

' _Bukankah aku menabrak sesuatu? Mengapa aku tidak merasa sakit?'_

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia pun terdiam. Matanya terbelalak.

"Naruto?"

.

Naruto terdiam. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Ia tidak mengerti ia berada di mana saat ini dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Naruto menunduk menatap gadis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

' _Tunggu, tadi apa yang akan kulakukan? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?'_

Naruto terdiam. Ia benar-benar lupa apa yang terjadi.

Sakura terdiam menatap Naruto yang masih saja berdiri seperti orang bodoh dengan muka berfikir keras.

' _Aish, apa yang sedang difikirkannya?'_

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap para pria yang semakin mendekati tubuhnya. Sakura menahan nafasnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Naruto! Tolong aku!"

Naruto tersentak. Ia menatap Sakua yang terlihat sedikit gemetar. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menatap lurus ke depan. Dapat ia lihat beberapa orang pria sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum dapat mengambil kesimpulan. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, Naruto menatap dingin ketiga orang pria di depannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

.

Para pria itu terdiam ketika melihat Naruto bergerak pelan menuju mereka.

"Hey, jangan menghalangi kami!"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka perbuatannya menyeret Naruto ke dalam keadaan yang sangat berbahaya.

"Naruto, sudahlah kita lari saja!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menoleh sekejap ke arah Sakura dingin.

"Berbalik dan tutup matamu!"

Sakura terdiam. Baru kali ini ia mendengar seseorang memerintahnya. Sakura hendak menentangnya ketika dapat dirasakan bulu roma-nya berdiri. Naruto yang berada di depannya terasa berbeda, begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Tanpa sadar Sakura berbalik dan memejamkan matanya sambil berjongkok. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

' _Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'_

Naruto menghela nafas. Dengan cepat ditatapnya para pria yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kuperingatkan kalian, jangan pernah menyentuhnya! Dia milikku.. hanya milikku! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mendapatkannya!"

' _Deg!'_

Dada Sakura berdebar saat mendengar Naruto berkata begitu lancar dan mulus tentang dirinya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa senang dengan perkataan Naruto. Apakah ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

Para pria itu tertawa sejenak sebelum menatap Naruto kesal.

"Jangan banyak bicara, bocah!"

Naruto tersenyum sinis ketika melihat para pria itu berlarian secara liar dan penuh nafsu ke arahnya. Naruto memejamkan mata dan sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya. Dalam detik itu juga, Naruto telah berhasil membuat para pria itu jatuh disaat yang bersamaan. Tidak lama kemudian, para pria itu pun langsung berlari ketakutan.

' _Jika bukan karena aku sedang menjalani misi, mungkin kalian semua sudah mati!'_

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih berjongkok dan meraihnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah! Bukalah matamu Sakura _-chan,_ mereka sudah tidak ada."

Sakura terdiam. Dapat terdengar jelas detak jantungnya.

' _Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya?'_

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya, yang ia tahu kali ini Naruto telah menjadi penyelamatnya. Dengan cepat, Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruro erat. Sangat erat. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura.

" _Arigatou Naruto."_

Naruto terdiam. Dadanya terasa hangat.

' _Ini .. apa?'_

oOOo

.

.

"Apakah hari ini ramai?"

Matsuri menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Seorang pemuda sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Gaara _-san?"_

Gaara tersenyum manis dan berjalan menghampiri Matsuri yang tengah duduk di toko es krim-nya seorang diri.

"Sepertinya es krim mu masih banyak."

"Ya. Apakah kau mau?"

"Apa? Kau memberikannya untukku? Aku tidak punya uang."

"Ambil saja, ini gratis untukmu!"

Gaara mengambil es krim dari tangan Matsuri dengan lembut dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

' _Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik padaku,'_ kata Gaara dalam hati.

Matsuri menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan lembut. Sosok pemuda itu memang terlihat tampan dan selalu terlihat lucu ketika sedang menggenggam es krim di tangannya. Belum lagi cara makannya yang belepotan. Akh, pemuda di depannya ini memang sangat mempesona. Pelan-pelan Matsuri mulai merasakan debaran jantungnya. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta?

Gaara tersenyum puas. Dapat dirasakannya Matsuri menatapnya. Gaara yakin gadis itu pasti tertarik pada dirinya. Gaara yakin 100%. Sekarang saatnya ia menjalankan rencananya.

"Matsuri _-san,_ malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Ya? Tidak! Kenapa?"

"Ikut denganku ya?"

"Ke mana?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, tetapi sebuah senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya.

.

.

"Buka matamu!"

Matsuri membuka matanya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar ketika pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat membuatnya tersadar bahwa kini ia sedang berada di pinggir atap sebuah gedung bertingkat.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Lihatlah!"

Matsuri menatap lurus ke depan. Lampu-lampu kota terlihat begitu bersinar di bawah terang bulan purnama. Rasanya begitu indah dan sangat.. romantis.

"Indah sekali!"

Gaara tersenyum puas. Perlahan Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh pundak Matsuri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu nikmatilah!"

Dengan cepat ekspresi di wajah Gaara berubah. Matanya pun berubah berwarna merah dan kedua taring terlihat menyembul dari bibirnya. Perlahan tetapi pasti, di dekatkan kedua taringnya ke leher Matsuri.

' _Teruslah menatapnya!'_

Wajah Gaara terus mendekat ketika dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh tangannya.

' _Apa ini?'_

Gaara menatap tangannya yang terasa basah. Entah apa yang menggerakkan hati Gaara, ia membatalkan niatnya. Dengan segera wajahnya kembali menjadi normal. Gaara menatap Matsuri bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

" _Okaa-san.. Otou-san..._ apakah kalian pernah melihat ini?"

" _Okaa-san? Otou-san?"_ gumam Gaara bingung.

Tangis Matsuri semakin kencang. Ia berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Gaara yang berada di belakangnya.

Tubuh Gaara terasa kaku dan dadanya berdetak cepat.

' _Apa ini?'_

"Maaf, tapi ijinkan aku seperti ini sejenak. Hanya sejenak."

Gaara terdiam. Kepalanya terasa kosong.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan?'_

oOOo

.

.

Indra tersenyum sinis memandang aktifitas kelima cucunya dari balik cermin dimensinya. Berbagai cara cucunya lakukan untuk mendapatkan mangsa mereka.

"Berjuanglah cucu-cucu ku! Jangan sampai kegagalan menghampiri kalian! Jangan sampai kalian terhanyut dengan mangsa kalian!" gumamnya.

Senyumnya Indra pudar. Wajahnya menegang menatap cermin di depannya. Tampak beberapa orang cucunya telah terhanyut ke dalam perasaan yang ditularkan mangsanya.

"Jangan sampai kejadian buruk itu terulang~ Kalian tidak boleh gagal!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hi, minna! Genki desu ka? Mohon maaf karena Author baru bisa update fanfiction ini sekarang. Semoga kalian suka. Oh ya, saya berencana akan hiatus karena 2 minggu lagi, bakalan UAS~ So, see you! And Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_


End file.
